It Must Have Been the Misteltoe
by babylopez2008
Summary: *Judges Choice Winner* My entry for the "12 Day of Christmas Challenge" sponsered by the Twi Girls Next Door. Each chapter is a different story that will make you smile and laugh. Will be E/B with some extra POVs. AH.Rated M for language,some lemons
1. Mohawk

**A/N: This is my entry for the TwiGirls 12 Days of Christmas. More information can be found on their website: www(dot)twigirlsnextdoor(dot)com.**

**I hope you enjoy it and the others as well: **

**http :(double slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)community(slash)TwiGirls_12_Days_Of_Christmas_Writing_Challenge(slash)86509/(slash)**

**

* * *

**

**On the first day of Christmas...**

**BPOV**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeep- err..._

Ugh. There's the sound of another alarm clock breaking. I swear I need to get an iHome and wake up to music rather than that dreadful sound.

I reach over to my nightstand and grab my cell phone pushing the button to clear the screen. 6:05am, time to get up for work.

If you asked me five years ago where I would see myself, I wouldn't have been able to give you a direct answer. In high school, life was pretty simple. But once you cross that stage and get your diploma, life changes. Sometimes its for the good and sometimes its for the worse. But it's time to grow up and make decisions for the rest of your life.

I always thought that I would be a teacher or maybe something to do with law. My father, Charlie, is the present Chief of police in our little town of Forks, Washington. So of course preserving the law is in my blood.

During the first semester of my senior year of high school, I applied to colleges and universities all around the U.S. I didn't want to stick to Washington or the west coast. I wanted to travel to uncharted territory and make some memories. I wanted to have fun. I mean I love my dad, but the small town life is not for me. I hate the small town gossip. So because I'm a city girl at heart living in the country, I would take my car and drive to Seattle on the rare occasions that I had the funds.

No matter how little I was there, I had fun. There was always so much to do and I love that feeling of excitement. With that feeling inside, I'd applied to New York University. Charlie was a bit unsure when I told him where I was applying but he had faith that I would get into the school of my choosing.

Not to brag, but I had a pretty good transcript and application. I love volunteering when I had time, a few part time jobs, and more extracurriculars in school. I also made pretty good grades. Even though I had all that, I'm was still nervous and hoping that I'd get at least one acceptance letter.

Imagine my surprise when ten acceptance letters arrived all together and jammed the mailbox. I was ecstatic and I already knew where I wanted to go. New York. I was tired of only getting to see it in movies. I wanted to experience it in person.

Charlie was excited for me, but the Chief in him wasn't so happy. To release that feeling, he made me take a box filled with pepper spray and stun guns. I gave him a look and he said in his gruff voice, "_Bells, you can never be too careful."_ I know he was worried so I just accepted the box and promised that I would keep a pair in my purse at all times.

The time to leave came a couple of months later. I decided to take a road trip rather than fly. It's a more scenic view, plus it's totally cheaper to bring things myself. To give Charlie another piece of mind, I let him accompany me. He would drive with me and fly back once I was settled in my dorm.

The road trip had been a great idea and it had given me a chance to get a bit closer to my dad before we separated for a few months. We made a lot of memories along the way and it was something I'll never forget. Once I'd settled in, we'd taken a cab to a coffee place I'd heard about. Joe, The Art of Coffee. It's a small coffee shop where they are serious about the coffee they make and distribute. I thought it was amazing how far the lengths they would go to make the best coffee they can.

After a couple of cups, we'd stepped out and Charlie had hailed a cab planning to drop me off at my dorm and grab his stuff before heading to the airport. He'd hugged me tightly saying he couldn't wait to see me during the holidays. As the cab took off, it finally hit me that for the first time I'm on my own. It was scary but exhilarating.

The four years I was there were the best and helped me discover who I was. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to study. After a few classes that were totally unrelated to each other, I was finally signed up to graduate with a Master's degree in English Education. Once I had that, I didn't know what career choice I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I wasn't happy with the idea of teaching anymore. One day as I was drinking coffee and reading a book from the Best Seller's list; I realized that I wanted to work for a publishing house and help authors get their voices heard.

After a few internships and a couple of promotions, my official job title was Assistant Publicist at the Harper Collins on East 53rd St. in New York. Which leads me to now.

I glanced at my phone again and seeing that memory lane had lasted thirty minutes. Definitely time to get up. As I sat up, the sheets slid down exposing me to the cool December weather.

"Hmm... maybe a few more minutes," I said bundling under the covers once again.

I reached for the remote and turned on the news getting excited that one of the books that I'd helped get published and campaigned, is being discussed about on _Good Morning America_. The author, Sarah Graham, should be on in an hour. which means that I'm running late.

I ran to the bathroom and took an extremely fast shower and I was dressed, fed, and out the door in fifteen minutes.

I hailed a cab and told him to take me to 44th and Broadway. On the way, I called my best friend, Alice, who works with me.

"Bella! Where _are _you? Sarah is going to be on soon!" She screeched into the phone.

"I'm on my way. I'm about twenty minutes away. Hey, did you check the questions that are going to be asked?" The one thing I hate about live TV is that the interviewer can sneak in questions that were not approved.

"Yep. Everything is good on that front."

"Thanks, you're the best Alice."

"I know," she answered in a smug voice. I sighed, but agreed with her. She'd save me before from going into total meltdown over deadlines it looked like I'd never make.

"Yes, Alice, you are the best," I said in a serious voice, and she laughed. "Okay, I'm about ten minutes away. See you soon." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I looked out the window taking in the view. So many people already out and about. Makes me wonder where they're going and how their day will be. Even though New York was a crowded place, I've never regretted my decision to come and stay here.

Finally I can see Times Square. I paid the cab driver and head into the studio. I walk up to the front desk and told the receptionist where I had to be. She gave me a pass telling me where to go. I followed the directions. As I turned the corner, I saw Alice talking to a blond guy.

He looked pretty cute, but so not my type. If I guessed right, he could be around six feet. He was wearing a nice fitting dark blue sweater and black pants. So far I can see that he meets all the requirements that Alice has made for herself. If the guy didn't dress well she wouldn't give him the time of day and would move onto the next candidate.

I cleared my throat to catch Alice's attention. She kept talking, but I caught his. He blushed and excused himself. She gave him a flirty smile, promised to call him later, and then gave me a glare.

"What?"

"About time you showed up! Sarah goes on in ten minutes. You have to sign some papers before she goes on," She said as she started walking to what I assume is Sarah's room.

As we walked, she passed me the clipboard she was holding. I skimmed and signed the papers by the time we entered the room.

Sarah was getting her makeup done. Once she saw me, her eyes lit up and called me over.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here. I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done. I don't know what I would've done without you," She said smiling. I blushed. I was never good with compliments.

"Oh it's just my job. Anyone could've helped you like I did." It's the truth. Some people in the office fight over getting the good manuscripts. I was lucky that hers was on my desk when I showed up.

"Well, you're right but still. You just have this thing about you. I can't explain it, but it just makes me trust you more than I would've trusted anyone else." I nodded and smiled, too choked up with emotion to answer. A couple minutes later the stage manager told her it was time.

Alice and I followed them to the set. It was already decorated for the winter season. There were five trees of different sizes spread all around decorated in lights that were subtle for taping. There were reds, golds, and greens all over. It made me excited for the holiday season.

I didn't get to fly home for Thanksgiving so I was hoping I could for Christmas. I really missed Charlie. Emails and phone calls weekly aren't enough.

The show went perfect and Sarah answered the questions strongly. I taught her well. Next on her schedule was a book signing at a Barnes & Noble. Alice had it covered so they didn't need me. I told Alice that I was going home to work. She rolled her eyes and reminded me that Rosalie and Emmett invited us to go to a bar that just opened. She also quickly mentioned that she'd invited Jasper; the blond guy she just met earlier.

I was just about to respond, when she closed the cab door and it takes off. Gah! I could kill Alice. I hate being the fifth wheel. It always gets awkward and I have to make an excuse to leave. I don't blame them for finding love, I just envy them. During college, I was on a dry spell with dating. No guy seemed to catch my eye. Sure there were dates that either I or Alice forced myself to go on but they never went past leaving the restaurant. If I don't find anyone soon; I'm making a dating profile. Can you say desperate?

Not that I have anything against people who use them; I just wanted to meet a guy the normal way.

I was jarred out of my thinking when we stopped. I was about to get out when I noticed that we were not at my apartment yet. I looked out and saw the traffic jam. I sat back. It's not like I was in a hurry or anything.

As I gazed outside; I saw something red pass by. Curious, I tried to find it again.

Imagine my surprise when I saw men carrying Santa suits and turning down an alley.

I paid the driver, got out, and tried to follow the wannabe Santa's. As I caught up and turned the corner, I saw a guy with a black Mohawk dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans carrying a costume.

Huh.

I'd never imagined that Santa could be a head banger.

I followed him about ten feet away. I didn't want to get caught or lose sight of him. Just as I was going to give up after walking in an alley for ten minutes, he turns to a door and knocks.

I crouch behind a dumpster and peek to the side.

I see a small opening, just enough space for eyes to peek through.

"Password?" the mystery person says.

Mohawk answers, "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake."

That has to be the most disturbing password I've ever heard. Well that is a creepy song lyric so I guess it's fitting to be a password to a door in an alley.

I hear the opening being shut and the door being unlocked and then Mohawk walking through.

I stood up. Well there goes my adventure, then again what did I expect? Actually I didn't have any expectations. But, I still wonder why a Santa needed a password to get in.

I guess I'll never know. I turned around to head back, when I collided with someone. I gasped in shock and took a couple steps back.

"Sorry! I thought you heard me. Are you here for the Mrs. Claus?" She asked. I couldn't comprehend her question when I was staring at her outfit. Rather than carrying her costume; she was dressed in a red dress with white fluffing at the ends. I can't tell how old she is with her wearing the small eye glasses and silver wig.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said are you here for the Mrs. Claus rehearsals?" She asked while looking at me strangely. Yeah, I'm the weird one in this conversation. Cue sarcasm.

Rehearsals? Why would they need rehearsals? It's not hard to pretend to be Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"Huh? Oh! Yes I am here for the rehearsal. I was running late and I couldn't find my costume." _What? _What am I doing? Was I actually going into something I know nothing about? Apparently I am. Besides, I'm too curious for my own good.

"Oh it's not a problem. When we get inside just go to the closet and sign out a dress saying that you forgot yours and you'll return this one." I nodded. "C'mon be better hurry before they start without us."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her to the door. Maybe I should have told someone where I am in case I'm murdered by Santa. But it's too late when she knocks on the door.

The slot slides open and I can see the eyes. The slot is a bit lower than what I'd imagined before.

"Password?" The mystery person asks.

I panic because I don't know if it's the same password as it was for Mohawk.

Luckily, Mrs. Claus here answers.

"All I want for Christmas is you," she sings and finishes with a smile and wink towards the guy behind the door.

The slot closes; it's not long before the door is unlocked and we walk in. I held in my gasp of surprise.

It was like the North Pole threw up in here. There were tons of Santa's, Mrs. Claus, and elves chatting away. The room was decorated like a winter wonderland. Decorated trees, mistletoe hanging in doorways, lights strung around the room, and a fake snow machine hidden somewhere around.

I wiped the snow fuzz out of my face. What in the world is going on here?

Mrs. Claus dragged me to the closet and explained to the person what was going on. She nodded and gave me papers to sign as she went to find a dress in my size. They were basic papers and all I had to put down was my name and number to contact me. On the bottom it stated that if I didn't return it, they'll send the elves after me.

Yeah I'm definitely returning the dress. I adopted a fear of little mythological people when I was a kid, after walking into the living room once while Charlie was watching a scary movie. Like leprechauns... They still creep me out.

Mrs. Claus showed me to the dressing room and handed me my full costume.

I went into the dressing room and took off my clothes and put on the wig and dress. When I finished; I looked into the mirror. I looked ridiculous. You can't really tell its me, but at least I look like a young Mrs. Claus.

I stepped out and was led to a room with larger lockers so I could put my stuff in. So glad I don't have to worry about sneaky mythological people stealing my stuff.

I noticed that when we walked to where the others were; they were in some sort of formation in front of a small stage.

As soon as we were in the center, Mrs. Claus abandoned me and went to very front.

I sighed. Now I was beginning to worry again. I had no idea what we're going to be doing or if it's even legal. Great... Just my luck, I find something that may led me being locked in a jail cell.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a throat cleared and my eyes locked into a pair of dark green emeralds. Wow. I have never seen that color green before. It was mesmerizing.

When I felt drool pooling to drop out of my mouth; I coughed and stood up straighter.

Mr. Green eyes chuckled a bit.

"Hi, I'm Edward Claus. What's your name?" He asked while holding a hand out. Oh my God. I could swoon from that voice.

"Oh! Umm.. My name is Bella Claus." He smiled. It was then that I realized that he was not wearing the white beard. Edward looked just around my age. What a great smile.

"Hello Bella. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before." I nodded yes. "Alright, I'll help you out during rehearsal."

"What are we going to be rehearsing?" I asked. It couldn't be that hard to say a few lines and act the part. I still don't see the reason for rehearsing.

"It's for the Macy's Christmas Day Parade. All the Santas, Mrs. Claus, and elves will be doing a dance similar to the one Oprah had on her show." He started to give more details when I blanked out and started panicking once again.

I saw that video on YouTube. It was crazy and amazingly choreographed. I can not do that during a live taping that millions of people will be watching. It'll be like a domino effect once I trip and knock someone over.

I glanced back at him.

"Edward, I _can't _dance. I trip over thin air. I'll ruin the whole thing! I thought it was something totally different. I have to leave." I started to leave when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Bella. It's okay to be nervous. The routine is not complicated. It only lasts a couple of minutes. You'll be fine and I'll be there to catch you if you fall."

I looked up at him suspiciously.

"Promise?" I asked. If he didn't I'll leave and not look back.

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my hand and twisted our pinkies together.

"I pinky promise."

At that moment, I knew that I could trust him.

* * *

Later that night I was still in shock that I'm actually going to go through with this.

Edward was right. The routine was simple; yet it looked complicated with everyone participating. We exchanged numbers afterward. I looked forward to meeting him again.

Just as I was going to make dinner my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"So how was your day at home? Catch up on all those papers that were on your desk?" She asked. "And don't forget you have to be at the club in two and a half hours."

"Alice, you wouldn't believe the day I had."

She surely wouldn't, but it'll certainly be one I'll never forget.


	2. Christmas Shananigans

**One the second day of Christmas...**

EPOV

"Boys! Is that you? I need you all to go to the shed in the backyard and get every single Christmas decorations," Mom yelled as we came in the front door.

We all groaned in unison.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me. If you all work together, you'll be done in an hour."

I sighed. All I wanted to do was take a nap and then go online and look at possible Christmas presents for my girlfriend, Bella. We'd been together since she moved to Forks during our Sophomore year. I wanted to get something to symbolize it since we became official around this time of year.

It took our whole group, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice to get Bella and I to actually get over our shyness and make a move. We were never more grateful for that, not that they let us forget that fact. Ever.

"Guys she's right. Let's just get this over with. I have stuff to do," I said moving towards the back door.

"Ooh Eddie is going to wank off to the magazine he-"

He didn't get much farther when I tackled him to the ground. So what that Bella and I have never had sex or done... other things. We weren't in any hurry to do that stuff. Once Emmett found out about it he never missed a chance to embarrass the hell out of us.

We rolled around and both got some punches in when Jasper pulled me off of him.

"Guys! Enough. Let's just get the stuff and make mom happy, okay," Jasper said looking at us throughly to make sure we were done.

We nodded and followed him to the shed.

I gave him the key to the shed so he can unlock it. Once the door was open little bugs flew out at us. I started swatting them away when I heard a girlish scream.

Turning around, I saw my muscle buff brother flailing in circles while screaming and trying to get away from the bugs.

I laughed.

"Emmett, seriously? You're scared of bugs. Ha wait till Rosalie hears about this." I said with a snicker.

"Shut up, douche bag. Bugs are gross and can lay eggs on your face or hair. The joke's on you buddy, she already knows my fears," Emmett stated while flinging the last bug away and sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah Emmett, real mature," I rolled my eyes and moved to the doorway of the shed.

The twenty by sixty-five foot shed was filled to the roof with boxes of stuff we hadn't used since we were little kids.

"Holy shit! Mom wants us to go through all _that _in an hour? Is she crazy?" Emmett bellowed. "This is so _not _taking just an hour."

"Suck it up, Emmett," Jasper said from inside. "It's going to take longer if you keep talking. Get your ass moving." Emmett pouted but reluctantly moved inside as well.

I shook my head.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

We were finally making a good start. After coming up with a plan instead of just randomly opening boxes and making more of a mess, we decided to only open the boxes labeled with 'Christmas' on it. Easy right? Well not when the labels were faded or missing.

That's where plan B came in.

There were roughly forty-eight boxes, which meant if we divided them up we were each left with sixteen to sort through. Sixteen fucking boxes filled with decorations, yard tools, and hell knew what else.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I heard Emmett shout as I was busy unpacking my fourth box. I swore we had too much shit.

I turned around to see what he was talking about, and saw that he was holding his Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots.

"Wow! I haven't seen that since I was like seven years old. Why is it in here?" he asked with a look of confusion.

Jasper laughed.

"Mom and dad had to put it away because you and Edward kept fighting over who was winning and claiming the other cheated." Now that he mentioned it I remembered. Emmett was really cheating, so when I still won he acted like I was the one cheating.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I wasn't cheating. Emmett was just mad that he was cheating and I still won. He kept trying to distract me and I wouldn't fall for it."

Emmett glared at me.

"I didn't cheat. I was just making conversation." I snorted. "Oh whatever. At least my toy was more awesome than your wannabe magic cape."

"It was more than a cape, jackass. It was Eddie's Deluxe Magic Set! You were just jealous that I had one and you didn't." I loved that set. It had the linking rings, tapered cards, the thumb tip, crystal coin case, my favorite, the multiplying ball, and a lot more.

I was going to say more when I noticed that Emmett was missing. I felt movement behind me, and suddenly I was being tied up. My fucking brother was tying me up with Christmas lights! I couldn't move my shoulders because he was holding them to his body.

"What the hell Emmett? Let me go!" I continued to struggle but it was no use. The strings were too tight and I didn't want to break the lights.

"I'll let you go when you admit my robot toy is better than your precious magic," he said in a condescending voice.

"Seriously, Emmett? You're going this far because I don't like your toy?" I shook my head and snorted. "Real mature, asshole."

"Well are you going to say it?" he asked while pulling roughly on the string of lights, knocking me on my ass.

"This is stupid. Of course I'm not going to say anything."

"Then you're staying wrapped up." Ugh. Sometimes I really hated being the youngest brother.

Wait.

Where's Jasper?

"Jasper!" I yelled out. "Save me from the abominable doofus." I laughed. That was pretty good.

_Slap._

"Ouch! What the fuck, Emmett? That shit hurts," I groaned. Now I'm going to have a headache from getting slapped in the back of the head with his giant bear claw.

"Well.. yeah that's what you get for being mean." And once again he stuck his tongue out at me.

Before he had a chance to close his mouth, I spit towards his face and made a direct hit.

"Fuck! That's freakin sick, Edward. Yuck," Emmett said while spitting and wiping his face.

Just as he was going to retaliate, Jasper intervened.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. You two boys have made it onto the Naughty List. Shame on you," he said in a deep gravely voice.

Emmett and I looked up to see Jasper dressed as Santa Claus. You can't even tell was him with the huge jacket, wig, and beard.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? Why are you wearing that? You know there could be bugs in there," Emmett stated which caused Jasper to throw the fake hair and hat to the ground and scrubbed his face.

"Yuck I didn't think about that. Anyways, guys check out what I found," Jasper said while carefully digging into the jacket's pockets.

As soon as his hands popped out, flames exploded. Emmett and I stepped, or well I hopped backward a few steps.

"Holy shit! Isn't that dad's antique lighters?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Wait why would they be in the shed? Dad takes great care of them."

I looked to Jasper who was wearing the face of someone who had a secret.

"Spill it, Jasper. What do you know?"

"Well... I just happened to find these _fine _lighters in the Santa suit right next to this package." We all turned to see what he held in his hands. A package of Marbolo Cigarettes.

We all muttered "fuck". Mom made dad quit a few years ago. First, the scent is gross and secondly is that cancer runs in the family. If he kept smoking, he raised the risk of developing the cancer cells.

We huddled together trying to figure out where to hide it. We didn't want to run the risk of mom finding them before we had a chance to talk to him about it.

Just as we were about to hide them and put it under the shed, we heard steps right behind us.

"Boys, what is taking so long?" Mom asked. We sighed and slowly turned around.

She took in our somewhat guilty faces and put her hands on her hips and giving us her mom glare.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm innocent! I don't know what they're doing," Emmett yelled while selling us out.

"Emmett!" Jasper and I yelled at him.

While we were distracted, mom grabbed the folded cloth holding the lighters and smokes. When she saw what was in there, her glare turned harder.

"Boys, inside. Now." And with that she turned around and marched inside.

Jasper and Emmett both ran inside and left me. Outside. Still tied up in the Christmas lights.

"Hello?" I called out. "I'm _still _stuck outside!"

After a few minutes, I gave up and tried to hop to the back door. I must've tripped on the extra string, when suddenly I'm looking up at the darkening sky.

"I'm going to be in big trouble," I stated to myself. There was no way I was getting up without any help.

"Edward! Get your ass inside, NOW. I will _not _repeat myself!" Oh fuck. Mom is super pissed.

I'm was going to kill Emmett and Jasper.

Merry Christmas to me.


	3. Christmas Baby

**On the third day of Christmas...**

Em POV

"Emmett are you _sure _that you can take care of Natalie? She's ten months old and needs a lot more care than when you watched her for those two hours when she was an infant," my annoying worried brother said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know. Go enjoy your night out with Bella. Please get laid before you wear a hole in the floor." I quickly dodged his weak attempt to punch me.

"Dude, no talking like that in front of my baby girl. She's already starting to copy words that Bella and I say. If you teach her a bad word it won't be just me dealing out your punishment, got it?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I gulped.

I wasn't scared of his scrawny ass, but when Bella was pregnant... I shuddered. I couldn't even think about that day without getting goosebumps. She puts meaning to 'Mama Bear'. I have no idea how one measly comment made her go all Rocky on me. Shit, I still had the battle scars!

If Bella was like that when she was pregnant, I dread the day my Rosie gets pregnant. But then the image of holding my own baby girl or boy makes it worth it.

"Yeah yeah, your wife is going to go freakin' Rocky on my ass." As I said that, I felt a hard kick in my ass.

"You better believe I will," said the demon in disguise. When I jumped and guarded my ass, she laughed. "Oh stop being a baby, Emmett. I didn't get you that good."

"Uh huh, sure. Just keep arms and legs to yourself. I really don't want anymore scars messing up my skin." I heard snorts in response. "Hey! I do have good skin. You're just jealous." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Yes, Emmett. You have pretty skin," Edward said while grabbing my cheeks. I smacked his hand away. It's like he forgets that I'm older and stronger than him. "Love, we have to get going if we're going to make the reservations."

Bella nodded.

"Emmett, there are bottles already filled with milk. If she gets hungry, just warm it up a bit. I put everything that you might need in her diaper bag which is next to her play pen. Her favorite toys are in a box next to the diaper bag. Oh and could you please untangle the Christmas lights? We haven't had time to do it yet."

I stopped her before she made the list longer

"Bella, I got it. I have babysat this little rascal before. I can handle it, trust me." I started pushing them both towards the door. "Just go before you have a coronary."

They looked at me in shock.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I know words like that," I huffed. Just because I looked like a dumb jock, didn't mean I'm a dumb jock. It's not hard to remember those words when you're sitting on a toilet at home and reading Dad's medical magazines to pass the time.

"Sorry, Emmett. Okay take care of our baby girl and we should be home in a few hours," Bella said as she pulled Edward out the door and towards their Volvo.

I waved good-bye and closed the door.

Natalie was still sleeping in her play pen, so I decided to raid their fridge.

Holy moly of fridge heaven! They had all kinds of leftovers. Now where was I going to start?

* * *

**30 minutes later**

After I filled my stomach, I headed back to the living room and sat on the couch. As I let out some gas, I felt like something was wrong.

I shrugged away the feeling and turned on the T.V. I was flipping through the channels when I heard a giggle.

I stiffened up. That was not a sound I was supposed to hear. That was a sound that came from that horror film all kids wanted to see and then regretted when the plastic doll came alive and started killing people.

Sure I may have overreacting, but that was the first thing that came to mind. I moved to pick up Natalie so we could run for our lives when I noticed she wasn't there.

"FUCK!" I whisper yelled to myself. When did she figure out how to do _that_? Just my luck that she learns to do _that_ when I'm in charge. Bella was going to kill me and make sure no one found my body. Darn Charlie for teaching her things.

Then I realized that the doll couldn't be real and this fear I had was irrational. Thankfully no one would never know.

"Natalie, where are you? Come to Uncle Emmett so your mom won't make him disappear," I called out to her. I listened for any sound for five minutes and heard nothing.

"Alright Natalie, Uncle Emmett is going to find you." I said as I started to look for her.

First, I checked under the couch. There was nothing there besides some dust and a few quarters and nickels that I put in my pocket.

Next, I looked in each nook and cranny in the living room. Nowhere to be found.

I started to head towards the kitchen when I slipped and fell. Ouch! What the hell did I slip on?

I found the wet mark and swiped a bit with my finger and holding it up to my nose. It was baby drool. The trail wasn't going to the kitchen, it was going towards the bedrooms.

I followed the trail to the extra bedroom that Edward and Bella kept for storage. As I got closer, I noticed a small light coming from inside the room. I walked just a bit faster and stopped in the doorway.

There was Natalie tangled in the Christmas lights that were miniature presents and looking at each one with interest only babies can show. You could tell that when she was crawling by, her leg got caught in the lights and she pulled the rest from atop the desk causing them to fall on her head and shoulders.

I crouched down and felt the lights. They weren't hot, so it most likely just happened.

When I started to untangle her, she noticed I found her. She smiled and started clapping away.

"Were you trying to beat Uncle Em at the lights, huh?" I asked as I started to tickle her. She laughed and tried to swat my fingers away.

I put her down and reached into a box that held a Santa hat. I put it on her head and knew she liked it from the giggles that escaped her cute little face.

I sighed. "Alright, lets get these lights untangled and make a surprise for mommy and daddy. Okay Natalie?" All I got in response was a small grin and more clapping.

She kept me company while I untangled the lights and made sure the others worked as well. After I had that done, she started wailing. I checked my watch and saw that it had been a good thirty minutes or so since I started looking for her.

I carried her with me to the kitchen and placed her into the highchair. After warming the bottle and letting it cool a bit, I carried her and the highchair back to the room.

About an hour later, we had the Christmas tree up and decorated with lights and decorations. Not bad at all.

Natalie had fallen asleep half an hour ago, so I had music on low volume as company.

As I put on the last piece of tinsel, I heard the door open and then a surprised gasp.

I turned around and saw Bella with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. I had never seen her cry before, so it made me nervous.

"Bells? I'm sorry that I put the tree up. I thought I was helping. Okay, I'll take it-"

I was interrupted by a loud 'NO'.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Emmett, I wasn't crying because I'm mad. I'm crying because it's a happy surprise. Thank you so much," She walked forward and gave me a strong hug.

I coughed. "No problem. Bella. Well, I'll just be leaving since you don't need me here anymore."

They both told me thanks as I walked out the door. I had fun watching my niece, but now I couldn't wait to get home to my Rosie and work on getting our own little Natalie.


	4. Just Fuck Me for Christmas

**A/N: **So as you can tell from the prompt, this chapter is going to WAY earn the "M" rating. This is my first attempt, so please me kind. And I hope you enjoy it.

**On the fourth day of Christmas...**

**BPOV**

That's it.

I've finally had it with Edward. I understand that he wants to be married before we "consummate" our relationship, but fuck that. My vagina is angry at me because she can't get any release! Do you know how much it hurts to be denied that pleasure? Huh, do you? I bet your ass you don't.

Because Edward is waiting to seal the deal after we're married; my vagina is lashing out at me. When I try to get myself off, just as I need that final push; the feeling just disappears and I can't get it back. So because she is frustrated, so am I. Which leads me to my plan. I'm going to seduce my fiancée and make him understand that once he gets me started, he has to finish.

Once my plan was set, I headed to the local art store to buy my supplies. I needed to buy some silver duck tape, glitter glue, ribbons or scarfs; whichever is stronger, and a black box. I found all my supplies and I looked around the store for a bit, seeing some things that I may come back and buy for the new house.

While I was in line, I started thinking about how I was going to set it up. Should I just leave the box out in the open for him to find and let it lead him to me or should I give it to him and pounce once he's read the note?

I chuckled darkly, gaining the attention of the cashier. I paid her and made my way outside to my car.

I couldn't wait to put my plan into motion. This is going to be a fun and hopefully enjoyable weekend.

* * *

**EPOV**

I scrubbed my face trying to wipe away the fatigue. Thirty-two hour shifts are starting to kill me. I love my job, being a Neurosurgeon, but I would love to have a few days off to spend it with my love, Bella. I feel like we haven't spent much time together.

So that is exactly why I put in a request for December 23rd through December 26th off. I want to get as much time with her as I can before we are with our families and it's off to the hospital again for me. I was just about to check in with the Chief of Surgery and see if my requested days were approved, when I ran into my father.

"Edward, just where are you off to in a hurry?" he asked as he caught me in a hug.

"I was about to go see Chief Lawrence about my requested days off." Damn, I really hope it got approved.

"Ah, well no need. I just came from there and he said all is good and to come back well rested on the 27th."

As he said that, I air fisted in excitement. He laughed as I thanked him and ran out the sliding doors before anyone could stop me.

I tried to call Bella to tell her the good news, but all I got was her voice mail. I checked the time and saw that it was nearly 8:00pm, so she might be in the shower. The thought of a wet, naked Bella in a steamy hot shower made my scrubs tight.

I slowly skimmed the top of my growing bulge with my finger to dull the ache. I groaned in satisfaction. If I kept this up, I'd be rubbing one out in the parking lot where anyone could pop up and catch me in the act. I stroked one more time before I started the Volvo and pulled out into the street.

These past few years with Bella have been both exciting and painful. Painful as in "I'm going to die from continuing blue balls" painful. Yes, I know it's my fault, but I want to make it an experience that we'll always remember. I want it to be perfect for her. Oral sex can only go so far after a while. Not that doesn't mean that Bella doesn't 'rock my socks', but the thought of entering her tight, warm, core, can keep me hard for days. No substitute can compare. I can hardly wait for our wedding night.

So whenever we're making out on our couch; I have to pull back, and every time I do, I catch a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes before she can hide it. I know she's just as frustrated as I am, but she doesn't know how close I am to breaking down and forgetting the waiting thing. It's only a few more weeks till the wedding. Not much longer at all.

I just hope that she doesn't push; otherwise it won't be anything near love making that I'll be doing to her.

As I pulled into our neighborhood, I took in the Christmas lights that decorated the houses. Some were flashing, others were bright and multi-colored. We haven't had much time to decorate the outside, so I'm hoping that we could make time to hang lights and pull out the Christmas tree.

I finally pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I locked up and headed to the front door. The house looked dark so Bella may already be in bed. The thought saddened me. I thought we could have a late dinner together.

I tiptoed towards the kitchen when I noticed a light beckoning me to the living room. As I got closer, I noticed it was more than one light. Bella had put up and lighted the tree. I'd assumed that she was waiting for me to be home so we could put the decorations up together.

The tree was dressed in red, yellow, green, any colorful lights you can imagine. It was breathtaking and would be more once all the decorations were on.

As I looked the tree up and down I noticed a black box under the tree. Curious, I crouched down for a closer look. The box was addressed to me and had instructions to immediately open it.

I picked it up and shook it. It was very light and sounded like a paper was in there. I pulled the top off and saw a folded piece of paper inside. When I moved the paper, I saw another note on the bottom that made me gasp in surprise and made my dick twitch.

On silver duck tape, was what I assumed glitter glue laying the message "_Just Fuck Me For Christmas_". Sweet Jesus, Bella was going to be the death of me.

The crippling of paper remind me of the folded paper I had yet to open. As I opened it, I recognized Bella's handwriting.

_Edward,_

_Tonight I want you to fulfill my Christmas wish._

_Don't keep me waiting on our bed... all alone in barely there silk._

_See you soon._

_XOXO Bella_

Holy shit. Bella in silk?

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled. She wants sex... tonight? What about waiting? I rolled my eyes. Duh, she doesn't want to wait anymore. Well I guess, there goes the waiting plan. I bet if Bella knew how close I was to breaking down; she would've tried sooner.

I stood up shakily, trying to ignore the now painful throbbing in the groin area that was not present a few minutes ago. I made my way down the hallway to our bedroom. The only sounds I could hear was the blood rushing in my veins and my shallow breaths. As I got within a few feet away from the door, I heard music.

It was smooth, sultry, enticing, and sexy. I listened closer and realized that it was Latin. I froze. Bella knew that Latin music is my weakness. The exotic feel of the language, the way the music makes you slowly sway your hips along with the rhythm.

I gulped, slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. My jaw fell to the floor in shock.

There stood my lovely, sweet, Bella smoothly moving around the room to the music. Her hips would meet each drum beat on time. It was hypnotic.

The room was lighted by the flames of the many candles placed all over the room. I took in a breath and smelled raspberry, vanilla, and strawberry. I nearly moaned out loud. Those scents combined will be my undoing.

When she saw I was in the doorway, she smiled seductively and danced her way to me.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up, and that would've been a shame," she cooed, lightly trailing her fingers up my arm and down my chest.

I shivered when my skin ignited in goosebumps.

"Cold?" she questioned with a smirk. I slowly shook my head.

"Now, are you clear on what exactly is going to happen tonight? I can't handle another day without having this," she grabbed my fully engorged erection, making me groan, "any longer. You may have had blue balls, but can you imagine the female version? Before you say anything; of course I tried to pleasure myself, but once I got started, the pleasure was lost and I couldn't find it anymore."

I looked up in shock. She'd taken matters into her own hands? Ugh, so fucking hot.

I stepped towards her to kiss her or do something to release this pleasure, but she held her hand up and pushed me away. I looked down on her with a confused face.

"Ah, ah, ah. Hold your horses, Mr. Cullen. All those times when we were making out or doing oral, you held the reigns. But tonight, I'm going to be in charge and you'll have to listen. Got it?"

I took in a deep breath. Sweet Jesus, I think I'm going to come in my pants. I shook a little to clear the fog in my brain and gave her a nod.

"Great. Now I want you to strip to your boxers and lay on the bed," She said taking in the dominatrix pose. When did she learn all this? What is she going to do? "Now!" she barked, clearly upset about how slow I was moving.

I was undressed and on the covers in less than ten seconds. I faced her, ready for her next command.

She walked around the bed, picked something up, and climbed onto the bed. I reached out to touch her and she once again smacked my hand away.

"No touching till I say so, Edward. Now, close your eyes for me." I did as she said and felt something cover my eyes. I instinctively reached out to pull it away.

"It's okay, Edward. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay. Do you trust me?" she asked, caressing my chin and cheeks.

"With my life." I whispered. The blindfold was already making this an intense atmosphere.

"Thank you, Honey. I'll be right back. I need to grab a couple things first. So just lay back and relax. Use your senses that are hindered by eye sight."

With my eyesight gone for the meantime, my ears picked up more than I think I was able to hear before. I could hear her soft footsteps as she moved around the room and the trees swaying in the wind.

I was so lost in my thoughts of what was to come that I actually didn't hear Bella move towards me. I jumped in reaction.

"Remember no touching. I was going to tie you up, but unless you give me a reason to, all you have to do is lay there with your arms above your head." She didn't wait for me to raise my arms before she raised them herself.

Then I felt her straddle my thighs and put delightful pressure on my hard cock. I bucked up instinctively, causing us to moan in appreciation.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. "Not yet my love, for I have just begun." She started to leave slow kisses on my forehead, then my neck; making me once again buck up. She let out a small giggle and continued her little journey on my skin.

I was breathing hard by now. These kisses were driving me crazy with lust and I couldn't do anything about it. Who'd thought small kisses and caresses would be _this _arousing? I sure didn't.

When she made it to my chest area, I had to start thinking of gross things otherwise I was about to fucking come in my pants like an overzealous teenager.

Then she started sucking on my nipple and caressing the other. I groaned. "Baby, if you keep this up, I'm going to cum any second," I said breathlessly. She paused and then I felt her slide down my legs and slowly pull down my boxers.

I shuddered when my cock sprang free.

"No no, we can't have that go to waste now can we?" She said. I was about to ask her what she meant, when she licked the head and started licking like my cock was a Popsicle. I moaned when she took me fully in her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. You gotta warn a guy before you do that." She chuckled and that vibration felt so fucking good around my cock.

What she did next surprised me. I felt her massage me with her tongue and fondling my balls. She'd never done the tongue things before and it felt amazing when she sucked.

I groaned when her hot pink tongue licked the slit of my cock. That felt fucking amazing. All these sensations started to gang up on me.

"Baby.. I'm gonna.. fuck I'm gonna come," I panted. Once I said that, her mouth started working over time and a few seconds later, I was roaring my release and nearly tore whatever I was holding above my head.

"Holy shit, Bella. Where the fuck did you learn to do that tongue thing?" I asked. I knew none of my guys mentioned about their girls doing anything like that. They mostly just bobbed around or something.

I could imagine that smug look on her face when she answered. "Oh that? It's a little something I got from my book. Did you like it?" She asked as she rubbed my upper thighs making my cock twitch.

"Fuck yeah! I liked it." I felt her about to move, so I grabbed her hand and twisted us so I was on top.

I let go of one hand and pulled the blindfold off. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I started kissing her neck. God, she smells so fucking sweet. I felt her gulp.

"Hmm.. where were you going after giving me that fuckawesome head? Were you just going to leave me here?" I moved up and sucked her earlobe, earning a moan from her.

"What was that I couldn't hear you? Where. Were. You. Going?" I asked again, thrusting with each word. I was already hard again and doing this was making it hard to concentrate.

"Shit! I was gonna... Fuck! I was going to tease you more!" Bella shrieked. I smirked. Let's see who can dish out the teasing.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." I lowered my head till I was in direct eyesight of her beautiful perfect breasts.

I lifted the camisole and threw it on the floor taking a pert nipple in my mouth. It was just getting in my way. I moaned my appreciation and heard Bella let out a loud whimper. Of course I couldn't leave the other one alone, so I palmed it and twisted it with my fingers.

"More.. I need more, Edward." Bella panted out.

I chuckled against her breast. "Ah ah ah, can't take your own medicine, Love?" she growled in response.

I slid my fingers from her breast down her stomach, pausing briefly on her abdomen. "Hmm lets see if you're ready for me." My fingers moved south, slowly parting her soft bare folds, and felt the slickness there. She moaned when my finer touched her clit.

"Ooh you are ready. You feel so slick. I can't wait to stick my thick, hard, cock into you. Hmm would you like that, Baby?" I continued to keep a pace that was driving her crazy with need. I would stop just as she was about to fall off the edge before starting over.

"Now, Edward... I need you inside me now!" She demanded. I grabbed the back of her thighs so they could wrap around my waist.

And with that I thrust hard into her hot core. Fuck! She was so fucking tight. I paused to let her adjust, but it was so hard to keep still.

"You ready, Baby?" I gritted out.

"I was born ready. Now fuck me for Christmas!" She growled. Damn that was sexy.

I chuckled darkly. You asked for it. I pulled out, leaving just the tip in and slammed back in.

Bella arched her back in response. I kept up a rhythm of slamming into her tight heat and rotating my hips. She met each thrust making it that much harder not to come.

"Rub your clit. I can't hold it much longer." I managed to say in between thrusts. She reached down and rubbed her swollen and tender bundle of nerves. I tilted my hips and combined all together made her scream in ecstasy. I followed not long after.

I collapsed on her for a few seconds before rolling us over so that I was on the bottom.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I said into her ear.

I looked down and saw her smile.

"A merry Christmas indeed."


	5. Milk and Cookies

**On the fifth day of Christmas...**

**BPOV**

I sighed. The beginning of the week was always stressful. I had to get two kids up for school on time. A very mad fifteen year old, Maddie, and a nine year old, Matthew.

I swear, each year they get older; it is that much more difficult to wake them up. They used to be excited about school, but now all they want to be is in their bed sleeping. Then again I bet things would be different if they listened to me and went to bed when I told them. I guess they just have to live and learn.

I'm glad that my youngest, Alyssa, is still an angel. I'm dreading the day she might turn into her angry siblings. She's only three, so she spends the days with me. I appreciate all the time I can get.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:10 am. Alyssa won't get up for another twenty minutes; I still had time to do some chores before she wakes.

I decided to clean the kitchen first and headed on my way. When I saw the mess I shook my head. I have no idea how a grown man and two kids can dirty the floor that much under thirty minutes. I cocked my head; then again Edward wasn't much of a tidy eater, so I can assume it's genetic.

There was only one thing that would help me clean this floor in minutes. I opened the garage door and grabbed it.

I fucking _loved _this thing! It's one of those Swiffer brooms that vacuum and wipe away dirt with a wet cloth. Saves me _so _much time. And you know I gave thanks to Edward when he brought it home. He was just as happy as I was.

So after I pulled it out and made sure it was ready, I wiped down the counters and dropped the crumbs onto the floor.

Before I got my Swiffer on, I turned on the kitchen iHome and set my iPod to shuffle. Once that was set, it was 'on like Donkey Kong'. I swept and vacuumed dirt away while dancing to Destiny's Child's "Survivor". I was shaking my hips when I heard giggles.

I turned off the Swiffer and turned down the music before turning around.

There was my little angel, giggling away while trying to mock mommy.

I gasped and mock glared at her. "Are you making fun of mommy's awesome dancing? Hmm are you?"

She just giggled more and nodded.

I shook my head. "Well I'll remember that when you're Maddie's age and you _still _can't dance. You'll be begging me to teach you."

She shook her head, her bed hair flying all over the place. "Na uh, Daddy already taught me," she said proudly.

Oh.. my.. God! What has my husband done to her?

I looked at her with concern. "Honey, what did Daddy teach you?" I was worried. It surely wasn't her daddy's dancing moves that attracted me to him.

"Okay!" She started dancing like a little robot and attempted to dance on one leg while holding the bent leg up. I caught her before she fell. Good Lord, Edward. I bet boys had been on his mind when he taught her those moves, but those _were _his moves too, so who knows.

"Baby, those are _not _dancing moves. Do you wanna know a secret?" I whispered, leaning towards her. She nodded eagerly. "Daddy can't dance so save his life. So when you see him dancing like that, just laugh and join him so he won't be embarrassed."

I did that and I never regretted it once. It brought me here today and I loved my life.

"Okay, Mommy I promise," she said while hugging me tightly.

"Oh and never tell Daddy. Okay? It's a secret just between us." She nodded rapidly. I laughed and held her face in my hands. "Okay. No more nodding like that. We don't want your head to fall off."

I looked around the kitchen. Everything looked clean and spotless. I loved the way it looked, but of course it only stays like this for a few hours.

"Hey, I have a great idea. What do you say to making Santa some cookies? He'll be here in a few days; so why don't we get started on them early?" I barely had the question out of my mouth when she started yelling yes. "Okay, lets get you dressed so we can go to the store."

I had her dressed and on our way to the supermarket in fifteen minutes. Not bad for a picky dresser. I don't know where she gets it from because Edward and I can get dressed really fast.

On the way I turned on the radio and we sang to Christmas songs. It's sad that kids these days aren't used to singing Christmas songs, kid songs, or even Disney songs. I grew up with them and they made my childhood a happy one. I do my best to give my kids the childhood I had and better.

I finally pulled into the parking lot. I noticed that there weren't many cars parked. Hopefully the lines will be fast.

"Alright Munchkin, let's head inside."

Once we were inside, I grabbed a basket, and put her in the front seat after wiping it down.

We strolled around the market grabbing some groceries before finally making it the baking aisle.

"So.. what kind of cookies do you think Santa likes? Chocolate chip, snicker doodles, brownies, fudge?" I asked. All I got was smiles and nods. I sighed. "Well it looks like we'll be doing lots of baking today."

Luckily, I had the recipe book my mother-in-law, Esme, had given me. I flipped through the pages and wrote down the ingredients we needed. I had most of them at home so the list would be much smaller.

Before we headed to checkout, I pulled us in to the holiday aisle. Edward hates when I go here. He claims that I buy too much. I scoffed, and told him that he's just jealous most of it goes to the kids. He pouted and shut up after that. I swear he and Emmett are more alike than either dares to admit.

I took in the sight of the aisle. So much to choose from. They had Christmas candy- which I had to tell Alyssa no, we already have the cookies- decorations, lights, candy canes galore, and so much more. Then I found what I was looking for.

Right there, on the shelf in front of me, was the perfect mug for Santa.

It was pretty tall and had Santa's face on one side and the words "Wish You a Merry Christmas" on the other.

"Hey Alyssa, do you think Santa will like this mug?" I asked. She looked up, her eyes lighting up, and started bouncing in excitement. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mommy, can we get one too?" she asked giving me my own puppy dog look. I wonder how she learned that. I know I didn't teach her that trick.

I sighed nodding. We spent about ten minutes first figuring out who gets what mug. Edward would get the gingerbread man, Maddie the snowman, Matthew the reindeer, and we would get the Christmas trees.

We got home thirty minutes later, and I let Alyssa carry in the light bags since she wanted to help. Why couldn't the older kids still act like this? I shook my head and put all the ingredients on one counter. Sweet Jesus, that is a lot. Thankfully this family eats a lot.

"Ready to get started, Alyssa?" She nodded. I held in a laugh. She looked so serious with her little chef hat and apron on. I set my recipe book on it's stand and we got to work.

* * *

I think for her first time helping me bake, it went pretty well. She only dropped one egg and I caught the bag of flour before it fell to the floor. Of course it was open when I squeezed it, so flour exploded on us. All that mattered was that we had fun together.

We were halfway done when the rest of the family came home. I looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was already five o'clock. Edward gets off of work at 4:30 and the kids have sports till 4:45.

They came straight to the kitchen. I guessed they smelled the cookies when they came inside.

Just as they were about to reach for their favorites, I called out.

"Wait! You can have one after you shower and a few more after dinner. Now move it." They all grumbled but followed my orders.

"Even me, Love?" Edward asked as he held me from behind and started kissing up my neck.

I let out a small moan. "Yes you. You stink the most." I said as I quickly got out of his arms before he could tickle me. He mock glared but couldn't keep it up when I started laughing.

"Alright, I'll go., but I'll be back soon." He gave me a passionate kiss before leaving.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Alyssa. She had her eyes closed and was singing "la la la" over and over. I laughed.

"Sorry, Baby. Mommy and daddy were just saying hi. Let's finish these cookies so I can start dinner."

Forty-five minutes later I was done with the cookies and had dinner started. Alyssa got distracted when her brother came into the living room to play video games, so it was up to me to finish. The final product was two dozen of each type of cookie. I made five different types of cookies.

I couldn't wait to put cookies out with Alyssa.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

I motioned for Edward to meet me in the hallway.

"Hey, who's going to eat the cookies this year?" I asked. I did it last year and almost got caught by Matthew going to the restroom. They know Santa is not real, but Edward and I try to make them believe. So far they have not decided yet on what to believe it.

"Hmm, I'll do it, Love. Make it my favorite please," Edward said as he leaned towards me and kissed my lips.

I smiled. "Chocolate chips it is."

Just before bedtime, I asked Alyssa if she wanted help to me put out milk and cookies for Santa. She nodded sleepily.

"I know for fact that Santa _loves _chocolate chip cookies. Why don't you grab two for him and put them on the plate in front of the Christmas tree." I told her.

I saw her carefully place them on the plate, and quickly pulled out my phone to snap a picture. It was too cute of a moment not to.

I grabbed Santa's mug, filled it halfway with milk, and placed it next to the plate.

"That looks beautiful, Honey. I know Santa is going to love it," I said as I cradled her in my arms.

She was asleep by the time I laid her in bed.

"Good-night, Sweetie." I tiptoed out of her room and headed to mine.

I couldn't wait for morning.


	6. Surprise in a Box

**On the sixth day of Christmas...**

**BPOV**

_Crash!_

What the hell was that? Of course the one morning I was looking forward to sleeping in I get woken much earlier than I wanted. While I was still waking up, I heard bells and paws running all over my apartment. I groaned.

"Damn cats," I grumbled. I loved my two cats to death, but sometimes they get on my nerves when they are hyper. Reluctantly, I sat up and got out of bed; shivering when the cold air met my skin. "I hate winter."

Yeah, I don't get 'jolly and happy' during this time of year. I haven't had the best Christmases growing up and it's left me with a bad taste in my mouth. The people from work nicknamed me 'Isabella Scrooge'.

They wouldn't be so eager to make up names when they find out in January it's bitten them in the ass. That's what they get for antagonizing the boss. I'm the owner of the bookstore slash publishing house, New Dawn. They often forgot that I have eyes and ears all over this place. I won't be made a fool of.

I may be a bitch at work, but they have to learn that they can't walk all over me because I'm a young attractive woman. I'm sick of that shit. It happened all through college and internships till I finally got where I'm at today. Guys learned it pretty quickly when they placed a hand on me and I kneed them in the family jewels. Don't mess with me.

The only time I let my guard down is when I'm with my family and closest friends. I am a completely different person with them. It gets tiring being two people, but hey that's life. Nothing in life is fair.

But this year, I want to edge away from the bitch and more towards the person that I actually am, only stronger. I've tried it in the office; people look at me strange. So I give them a bright smile, tell them to take a picture it'll last longer, and to suck it the fuck up. It's a step, but I'm working on it.

When I opened my bedroom door, I wanted to close it right back. Mia and Snoopy had gotten into the blinds, knocked the mail off the kitchen table, and were now trying to get into the Christmas tree. For God sakes! It's not even Christmas yet; we still have a couple days.

I growled. "Seriously? You decide to make this mess _now_? Ugh! So much for a holiday break." I started moving around; taking in all the damage. They knew that they were in deep shit, so they stayed on the opposite side of the room.

It wasn't actually a lot. I was more angry about the fact that I had to wake up earlier than I had planned. I wanted to sleep in for once. Being your own boss in a large well-known business keeps me busy; my day usually starts at 6:00am sharp and ends at 9:30pm, sometimes later.

I may not be a Christmas person, but I love the long holiday I get for it.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked around the room. "Now where to start?"

I had the rooms cleaned in less than an hour. I was just about to sit down and rest, when my stomach made itself known. I'm not really a breakfast person, but I guess I worked up an appetite.

I looked in my fridge to find that there weren't any suitable options. There were things that were not for breakfast, stuff that looked long past expired, and items that I had no idea what they were. Looks like a grocery stop is in my plans.

Since I was hungry I took a fast shower and was dressed in twenty minutes. Just as I was about to reach for the door a loud knock startled me.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, holding my hand on my chest. You'd think I'd be used to loud noises, having troublemakers for pets. Once my heart calmed down, I looked in the peep hole.

There was a UPS delivery man looking at his electronic clipboard. Curious, I unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have delivery for a Ms. Bella Swan. Is that you?" the man asked, looking up from his electric notepad.

"I'm her," I answered and he shoved the notepad in my face telling me to sign. I told him to put it in my living room and I'll deal with it later. I was expecting a small box, not a box that was taller than I was.

After he left, I locked up and went to the grocery store. No matter how much I wanted to open that crate, my stomach was demanding food. Luckily most people were still sleeping; I was in and out in a matter of minutes. One thing that was not on the list but bought was a crowbar. I had a feeling that I might need it.

Once I had the food put up, I grabbed the crowbar and made my way into the living room. The crate was a couple feet taller than me and looked to be a few feet wide. When I moved closer I noticed... breathing holes? Why would a box need breathing holes? It's like someone would send me a -

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. What if there was a living thing in there and I left them in there for thirty minutes plus however long they were in there before? I ripped off the card and candy cane that was on it and pushed the crowbar in between the panels. When I noticed I wasn't making any difference, I saw that the sides were being held by the top.

I quickly got my chair and stood on it. After a few yanks and pulls, the top clattered to the floor and the sides started to fall down. I quickly stepped backwards to avoid being hit. I closed my eyes, hoping that splinters wouldn't get into my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. As soon as the panels fell, a man collapsed to the floor gasping for air. He was wearing a gray shirt under an open black jacket and dark jeans. He looked pretty cute, but I'm still concerned as to why he was in the box delivered to my home.

Thankfully, I still had the crowbar in my hand. I have no idea if this guy was safe of not.

I was about to ask who the hell he was when he spoke through gasping breaths.

"What.. took.. you.. so .. long?" he finally managed to spill out. He was still grabbing his throat and taking deep breaths. So I made a quick exit to the kitchen and grabbed him a bottle of water. He drank it greedily.

"I went grocery shopping. Why the hell are you in a box?" I demanded. I may be a good hostess, but I need some answers.

"I'm a present for you," he said in a velvety voice. Holy shit, that is one sexy voice. I shook my head to get rid of _those_ thoughts. I didn't need to think with my hormones right now.

"Why would someone give me a man? I don't need a man." I said angrily. I bet it was Alice that did this. Always trying to set me up with people. She was obsessed with matchmaking, but she really didn't make good matches. First, it was Mike Newton, who was full of himself and never heard a word I said, Alec Gellar was an arrogant son of a bitch and the first to be victim to my powerful knee. No means no, asshole. The few others just wanted to get into my pants or further their career.

"Did you read the note that was on the box?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "No. I was busy worrying about if something was breathing in the box." He handed me the green card and I grabbed it roughly.

I opened it and pulled out the stationary paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_As promised, one boyfriend for Christmas._

_Love, Santa_

What. The. Fuck? I stood shell shock, staring at the note for who knows how long. This sounded so familiar, but I couldn't get past the mental roadblock.

I finally looked up at him. He looked around the room, inspecting every decoration I had. When he picked up the small snow globe, everything came rushing back.

I was twelve years old and it was Christmas time, and I was at the mall with a few friends. We were being dorks and decided to give into the Christmas cheer and sit on Santa's lap.

I didn't know what to ask for. I didn't need any toys. I figured it out by the time I reached Santa. When he asked me what I wanted, I told him I wanted a boyfriend for Christmas. He said that he'd see what he could do.

That Christmas, I found that snow globe wrapped under the tree, with this inscribed on the bottom:

_A promised gift will come my dear,_

_a love thats true and steady._

_Between now and the twenty-eighth year_

_when two hearts are ready._

I never knew what it meant. Year after year, I didn't get a boyfriend or they weren't 'true and steady'; I started losing faith in Santa and Christmas. I haven't looked at the snow globe in a few years.

I stood up shakily and headed towards the mysterious man.

"Santa... is real? He did this?" I asked, barely getting the sentence out.

He nodded. "Hi, I'm Edward. I'm your Christmas boyfriend," he said as he reached his hand out for me to shake.

My heart was beating rapidly.

I managed to squeak out a 'Hi' as I reached out to meet his hand. I didn't know if I made it because the next moment I was facing the ceiling and the world faded to dark.


	7. The Wannabe Griswolds

**On the seventh day of Christmas...**

BPOV

After the bus dropped us off at the Cullen house, we stopped at the edge of the driveway. Everything looked too.. eerie. The once cheerful two-story Victorian house that looked just fine yesterday, didn't today. All because of the date, December 12, 2010. There was no music playing and no movement anywhere. Carlisle and Esme's car were there, but _they _were not.

I looked at the others, who were having similar feelings. Emmett's eyes were frantically looking all over the place, as if someone were going to jump out from behind something. Rosalie was impassive as usual; checking her nails, but I could see a small hint of fear. She knew what we were up against from the stories we'd told her. She as well as Jasper didn't believe us, but I think they were starting to right now.

Alice and Jasper seemed to be doing fine, except for the fact it looked like he was trying to protect her from an unknown force. I shook my head. No one would be safe. Not until these last couple days have passed.

I finally turned to Edward and saw him looking at me. I sent him a wink and I got my favorite- just for me- crooked grin.

I sighed, stepping forward and turned around to face them.

"This year we are more prepared than ever before. We know what to expect how to handle any direction or problem that comes our way. Most importantly there will be absolutely no crying in panic." I looked at Emmett as I said it.

He had panicked because he bought the wrong lights for Esme. She's very... picky when it comes to the brand and color of the lights. If they are not perfect she'll throw them away, even if they are brand new, and buy new ones. But it had been Emmett's fourth trip to the store and he had kept buying the wrong ones.

When Esme saw, you could see steam empty from her ears. That was the first time I'd gotten scared of Esme Cullen. She'd yanked the box of lights out of Emmett's hand, muttering furiously and got in her car. I assumed get the lights she'd needed.

Another mishap happened later that day, but it was then that we noticed we could save ourselves from the terror. If we distracted her with something exciting or something that was going as planned; she forgot. If she remembered, we'd already had the problem fixed. It would seem like she was imagining things.

Emmett tried to give me a glare, but I saw his eyes water and lips trembled before he dug his head into Rosalie's stomach.

"This year we have plans and alternate plans if they go awry. Also, you'll have a first aid kit near you at all times." With my clumsiness and all these lights that had to be put up, we needed all the first aid we could get.

"Now, are you all ready? Because once we're in, there is no way out. Not once they get started," I said as I looked into each of their faces. They all looked determined and the fear I saw earlier was now gone. I received nods in acknowledgement.

"Let's move."

We started walking up the short driveway to the house. I remembered that Carlisle and Esme hadn't always been like this. They would decorate the same as anyone else would do, but that changed when the freakin' Newtons started to up their decoration and started making it a competition. That was everyone, including Esme found out that Carlisle had a very big competitive side.

I still to this day, don't know what caused Esme to change. Honestly, I'm afraid to find out.

We were about to step onto the front porch when the garage door opened suddenly surrounding us with loud Christmas music. I instantly covered my ears in an effort to drown out the loud noise.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett exclaim. We ran to the garage only to slowly back out the way we came. It was too scary to be that close. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had _never_ been this bad before.

Once the garage door reached the top, and the dry ice smoke faded away, we saw Esme and Carlisle making their way towards us. In matching costumes... with extras draped over their arms for us.

Carlisle was fully dressed in a full Santa costume, minus the giant belly and fake beard. He didn't look insane... yet. One could only hope that this mood lasts a while.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Esme exclaimed, twirling in her velvety red, Mrs. Claus dress. "I couldn't believe the sale price for the family costumes. It was such a steal," she said giggling her way over to us and passing out the costumes. I was starting to wonder if she'd already had her 'happy hour' drinks.

"Aww Mom! Do I have to? It completely goes against my fashion sense to wear this. How about I wear it on Christmas?" Alice asked hopefully. I can't believe that she is trying to get only herself out of this dressing torture.

"Nope, you are _all _wearing it today." We groaned unanimously. "Oh save it, it's not a big deal. Go inside and change. I want you all out here in no more than ten minutes. Move it!" We scrambled up the porch steps and inside the house.

I was not going to be the one that pissed her off this early.

Edward and I headed into his room to change. Once there, we finally took in our costumes.

It seemed that she wanted us to be the younger version of her and Carlisle.

"Is she serious?" I heard Edward mutter. I turned around and instantly started drooling. He had already taken off his pants and shirt and was beginning to put on the Santa pants. Which left me with a good view of the stomach muscles I loved to lick and caress.

I heard Edward chuckle and remembered I was staring. I blushed turning away to start getting dressed.

"See something you like, Love?" he asked smugly. Cocky bastard.

I moaned. "Mmhmm, something I love to lick whenever I can." I turned around and gave him a seductive smile. I heard him groan and saw something twitch. "I can't wait to eat the candy your mom made. Just looking at it on your desk is making me want to eat it right now."

I laughed at his angered face. "That's what you get for teasing me. You know how I love the way your stomach looks." I rolled my eyes, already knowing he had a cocky grin on. "Oh wipe that grin off your face and finished getting dressed.

We all managed to get dressed and gathered in front of the garage with two minutes to spare.

None of us held in our gasps of surprise, the garage was filled with all the outdoor decorations you could imagine. A giant Santa sled, reindeer, elves, a metal swirly Christmas tree that lights up, snowmen, lights to hang up in the windows. It was like the North Pole threw up in there... twice!

"Oh shit!" I gasped. They really went out this year.

"Damn, you guys weren't kidding were you?" Rosalie asked. We shook our heads. "Well I'm ready for this, what about you brother?" She asked Jasper.

"Nothing could make me leave my little darlin'," he said in his Texas twang. I've been to Texas and the people I ran into never talked like that. Makes me wonder where he picked up that accent.

When he started talking, I finally noticed his costume and started laughing. He and Alice were dressed as elves. Alice was dressed in a red and green tunic with matching hat, red tights, and pointy shoes. She even had the ears! And Jasper, he was dressed as Buddy the Elf in a light green jacket with white at the collar and cuffs, black belt, and yellow tights. He didn't even need a wig with his hair; it already looked like the real thing. I could barely see the pointy hat he was wearing.

My laughing had the others joining in while Alice pouted.

"Belllaaa... stop laughing. It's not funny. I'm not even short enough to be a damn elf," she whined. When she mentioned her height, I snorted.

"Alicceee," I mocked. "You're barely a few inches taller than an elf." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She was about to respond when a whistle rang out.

We turned around and saw Carlisle in the life size Santa sleigh.

"You know Emmett and Edward and Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Bella. But do you recall the most famous of all?" Carlisle sang out. Oh.. my.. God. I stared wide eyed at the scene. Now we're reindeer? What the hell?

"Esme!" he screamed out. She came prancing out of the house with a red light on her nose and antlers on her head. Then I noticed the bag she was carrying extras for us. I groaned. It was bad enough already with the costumes we were wearing.

Carlisle continued to sing his version of 'Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer' and hinted that we were supposed to bring him and the sleigh to the front yard.

Once we were lined up the weak in the front, I glared at Edward and he smiled sheepishly. I had wanted to stay at my house this year, but Edward said they were going to tone it down. Yeah he's _so _going to owe me a full body massage after this.

As Esme made her way to the very front, since she is Rudolph, Carlisle yelled "Onward!" and we started dragging the sleigh through the snow to the front of the house.

I looked around to see if people were staring. So far we were in the clear. I really didn't want to be seen as a reindeer.

It took us nearly twenty minutes to drag the sleigh from point A to point B. When we got there, Carlisle jumped out and started passing out carrots to each of us. I glared at him when he reached me and he just ignored it and pushed it into my mouth and patting me on my head like I'm a damn pet.

I ripped it from my mouth and started breaking it into pieces and throwing them on the ground. I freaking hate carrots.

Esme and Emmett gladly ate their carrots and I have no idea what the others did with theirs. I'm assuming Emmett ate theirs.

So the sleigh was done, now it was time to get our assigned jobs.

Alice and I got the placement of the snowmen and the animated reindeer to place around the yard. Edward and Jasper were going to help Carlisle with the Light-O-Rama and set up the system up for the Christmas song that I had picked out. I had chosen a song by the _Trans-Siberian Orchestra _"_Christmas Eve in Sarajevo_". I knew that the lights flashing to the song was going to be beautiful.

Emmett and Rosalie were going to hang up the lights along the house and the fence. I had no idea what Esme was going to be doing, but I bet she'll be overlooking everything like she usually does.

Instead of carrying a piece at a time, Alice and I carried things together. It was faster and left us with more energy than if we'd struggled separately.

We groaned and grunted picking up the reindeer. They were metal adding on the additional weight with the lights. It took us nearly fifteen back and forth trips, and four hours to finally finish and make sure everything was plugged in correctly.

Esme saw that we were done and handed us each homemade cookies and cold milk. I sat down on the nearby bench and Alice followed. The front yard looked pretty amazing. Rosalie had finished stringing the lights on the fence and was helping Emmett place the final lights on the roof of the house.

I snickered when I took in their costumes. Emmett looked like a floating peppermint on the ladder. It was hysterical and Rosalie had the candy cane pose down when she handed him lights. Esme picked out the craziest costumes.

Jasper was bringing the swirly Christmas trees to the right corner of the yard. I squinted towards the garage and saw Carlisle and Edward still looking at the light machine. I saw Edward plug in something and the machine turned on. He and Carlisle high-fived each other before coming outside.

I knew Carlisle loved it when I saw the sparkle from way over on the other side of the yard.

He called out for us and motioned for all of us to gather in front of the garage.

I walked straight to Edward wrapping my arms around him. I felt him kiss my head and hug me tighter. All the others were in similar poses.

"Has everyone finished what was assigned?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. "Wonderful! It's too early to try the lights. We'll have dinner and then decorate the Christmas tree. By then it should be time to light up."

We followed him and Esme inside eager to get into the warmth of the house.

* * *

Dinner was great as usual. Steak with macaroni, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Not much was spoken during dinner. I had a feeling we were famished from all the hard work we'd done.

Esme sent the boys to the attic after dinner to bring down the Christmas tree and decorations while the girls found a place for the tree. After looking around the room, we was decided that the tree would be placed right next to the front window.

The tree was dressed and lighted a couple hours later. It was time to start the show.

The town started a tradition with a decoration competition when Carlisle and the Newtons got into it a few years ago. No one had the guts to try and take them down, but they still participated, so we weren't surprised when there was a group walking down the street.

Edward told me to upload the song into the laptop in the garage. I didn't let anyone know what song I'd chosen. I wanted it to be a secret. Once I had it set, I went to stand with the family. I nodded to Carlisle and he turned to face the crowd that was anxiously waiting.

They quieted down when he turned. It always amazed me that this wannabe Santa could look so different in the presence of others. He commanded attention with his golden hair and facial structure he shared with Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen... kids. I want to thank you for stopping by. My family and I have been hard at work to make this show the best it could be. I hope you enjoy it. Usually I am the one that flips the switch, but this year I want my future daughter-in-law to light it up."

I gasped in shock. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly. I turned to Edward and he gave me a kiss that made me blush.

I quickly made my way to Carlisle and grabbed the switch. I took a deep breath before flipping it.

All the lights fluttered on and dimmed so the real show could start. The front fence blinked with the opening notes of _Sarajevo_. Then the lights followed moving along unanimously. It was beautiful.

I could hear the excitement behind me. I looked at my family's faces and they were glowing.

The tune started to slow down at the :37 second mark. I couldn't wait for it to hit forty. It was my favorite part. You think it's going to stop, but suddenly it blares and the notes move faster.

You get lost in the motion of the lights. I heard the squeals when it scared some people.

When the crescendo came, the lights lit from the bottom up. Just amazing. Next, the lights on the house light up in three sections before moving to the trees and fence.

The climax of the song was amazing. The whole house lit up as well as the yard. It was like the house was throbbing with during an earthquake.

Towards the end, the house flickered and blinked before it turned off with the music. It was silent for a few minutes before the clapping and screams started.

I was picked up, hugged, and dizzy by the time I made it to Edward.

"So..," I drawled out. "Did I do good?" I asked him. Even though I heard the praise, it still wasn't going through my thick head.

He shook his head. "Did you do good? What kind of question is that? Love, you did a magnificent job of choosing the song. Now, Carlisle is going to choose you to pick the song each year." He laughed at my groan. I didn't think I could go through all the pressure yearly.

I gave the switch back to Carlisle when he and Esme grabbed me in a group hug. They told me thanks and saying it was perfect. I finally believed that I'd done great. A few people took turns starting the show.

No one stood a chance next to our show. Carlisle and Esme were awarded "Brightest House in Forks" for the first time. They handled their golden Christmas tree carefully and placed it on the mantel. It fit so well there.

What a great way to start the holidays.

* * *

**Later that night**

Edward asked if I wanted to stay the night with him and I agreed. We fell asleep in no time after a shower.

I woke up around midnight thirty, and made my way downstairs to get a cup of milk and maybe a cookie if Emmett and Alice hadn't eaten them all.

I heard a noise just as I passed the living room. I grabbed the broom next to me and slowly made my way in. I heard bells clinking and turned towards the tree.

"Carlisle!" I gasped in surprise. He was under the Christmas tree wearing the Santa hat he'd worn all day. He just smiled at me and stared. I had a feeling he was a bit drunk off of the eggnog Esme had made before we lit the lights. "What are you doing under the Christmas tree?"

He laughed. "Oh I'm just waiting for Esme."

Oh... he was stuck. I started to make my way over there when he held out a hand as if to stop me. I looked at him curiously.

"Um.. I'm not exactly decent right now." I immediately covered my eyes and turned away. I didn't even notice he wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh! I... umm.. I'll just go back-" I was cut off when I collided with something soft. I uncovered my eyes, wishing that I kept them shut.

I'd run into Esme, who was wearing a red satin negligee lined in white fur, red heels, and a Santa hat.

I blushed. "Sorry, Esme. I was just heading upstairs. Night!" I squeaked running out of the room. I heard them laugh and say something I wished I was out of earshot for.

Esme moaned. "Ooh Santa, I've been a very good girl this year. Do you have my present with you?" Oh God. I'm going to be sick.

Carlisle answered in a husky voice. "Yes. I have your yule log right-"

I covered my ears and pushed my legs faster back to Edward's room. I must've slammed the door too hard because Edward shot up. We took one look at me and groaned.

"Are they at it already?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"They do _that_ every year?" I shrieked. He nodded. "And you couldn't have warned me?" I growled at him.

He laughed. "They usually don't do it this early. Though I'm glad that I didn't catch them in the act this year. Alice caught them last year and wouldn't look at them for months. What did you see?"

I shook my heard. "Nothing really. Your father was under the tree _naked_, though I didn't see anything. And I bumped into your mom wearing-"

I was cut off when he covered my mouth with his hand.

"_Please _don't scar me for life," he said desperately. "I do not need _that_ image in my head."

I snorted.

"That's not even the worst part. There was talking when I was leaving the room." He groaned and pulled me into bed.

"No more talking about them. I just want to sleep and forget how risqué they are," he mumbled into my neck. I was already getting sleepy, my thirst forgotten.

I didn't bother answering. Instead I just snuggled closer and drifted asleep dreaming of the perfect light show that I'd helped put together.


	8. Snow Day

**On the eighth day of Christmas...**

**EPOV**

Everyone was disappointed when we saw the forecast on the evening news. Forks was expected to be in the low 60s and that wasn't enough for snow.

Who wants to celebrate Christmas without snow? Even more so hen you've grown up having it for every Christmas that you could remember? It was blasphemy. Especially since we have a special family tradition during Christmas.

After we ate breakfast and opened presents, we'd bundle up and each found our own territories before the snow fight began. It was every man, or woman in my mothers case, for themselves. They are legendary and it's simply not Christmas without it.

It was pretty awesome the one year Mom had gotten Emmett on the side of his head. He'd fallen down dramatically of course, but when he realized that Mom had hit him and caused him to lose the game, he'd lost it. He's been declaring a rematch ever since. Mom just _loves _taunting him.

It's the one thing she can beat him at.

I had really wanted to share the experience with Bella this year. Between her moving and traveling, and our time away at college; she still has not seen it snow in Forks.

She'd moved here from California where her Mom had moved to when she was just a baby, and during the holidays she would go visit Renee. It always snowed when she left, and she came back when it was nearly mush and not really much fun to play in.

Plus with us attending the University of Southern California, she didn't stand a chance of seeing it snow. We as a group, decided to get out of Washington for something with a drier and warmer climate. Most of our graduating class went to Washington State and the University of Washington and a few went cross country.

Once we'd found out where people were applying, we all applied to USC and never regretted the decision.

Even though we majored in completely different areas, we still managed to spend time together. Emmett decided to major in Physical Therapy when he'd broken his arm during junior year of high school. He wanted to help people the way he'd been helped.

Rosalie majored in Business and has talked about opening a car shop where they restore classic cars and fix cars. She and Emmett spent a good deal of time fixing cars in high school and she'd gotten Emmett to take early college courses in Mechanics.

Jasper decided to study Law and be the best damn lawyer he could be. He's seen lawyers not do their jobs right and hates how innocent people are put in jail just because they thought their client was guilty. It's disgusting how the courts work.

We were never shocked when Alice told us what she wanted to major in. She wanted to major in Design and minor in Photography. The little pixie was pretty damn good at both so we knew she'd go far once she graduated and started living her life after college.

Bella and I were the most predictable when we told the gang our plans. Bella would study Communication and Journalism and I would major in Music. We were both passionate in what we chose and couldn't think of doing something else for the rest of our lives.

When the news was over, my family and friends started reminiscing about the legendary snowball fights we'd had. It was greatly disappointing that over these past few years, we never held a good snow. I was hoping that this would be the year that Bella would finally get the white Christmas she's been waiting for.

I heard Bella sigh dejectedly and turned to face her. Our eyes met and she shook her head wanting me to forget about it. I ran my fingers through my hair nearly pulling it from the roots.

Emmett and Alice caught the movement and saw mine and Bella's faces. They knew how badly Bella wanted snow and the realization showed in their eyes that the current conversation was not helping, so they subtly changed the subject.

I excused Bella and I from the living room. I needed to do something to help cheer her up.

Bella was curious when I asked her to take a walk with me on the trail surrounding the land we owned. I quickly put on my jacket and scarf and helped Bella bundle warmly.

She giggled and swatted my hand away when I suggested too many clothing.

"What?" I asked. I didn't want her to get sick during the holidays. For some reason her immune system isn't that strong and it causes her to catch a cold easily. I may be just a tad overbearing when it comes to her health.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, look at me." She gestured to herself. " I look like the freakin' Pillsbury Doughboy. I'm warm enough."

Now that she mentioned it, I immediately saw the resemblance and fought a chuckle.

Bella saw me silently laughing. "Edward! It's not funny!" She growled, opened the front door and went outside.

"Bella!" I yelled through my laughter. She was waiting for me at the bottom of the porch stairs with her arms crossed and wearing a frown.

I gave her my crooked grin. "I'm sorry, Love. I won't laugh at you again. Forgive me?" I asked. I knew my smile 'dazzled' her as she once told me, so hopefully she wouldn't be mad at me much longer.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop dazzling me, Edward." She grumbled reaching for my hand and pulling me after her onto the trail.

We took in the winter scenery as we walked. Mom had light posts installed every fifteen feet, so we were not walking in the darkness.

When we reached the pond near the meadow, I looked up and stopped Bella. She turned around confused, saw where I was looking and gasped.

"Edward, shooting stars! How amazing is that?" She asked looking up in awe. "Make a wish."

I didn't answer, because I was already making my wish.

_Whoever controls the weather can you _please _make it snow on Christmas morning? My girlfriend Bella has never seen it snow, and I want this Christmas to be magical for her. Thank you for listening, even though I feel weird talking to myself._

Apparently I had closed my eyes when I was wish making. So when I opened my eyes and saw Bella's face really close to mine, I gasped and stepped back. Bella blushed mumbling 'sorry' to me.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't know you were going to be that close." I said.

She smiled. (she was already facing him..lol)

"You looked so beautiful when you were wish making. I guess I got transfixed or something," she ducked her head down.

I tilted her head up with a finger so I could see her face.

"I'm like that every time you smile that breathtaking smile of yours," I admitted. I wasn't scared of telling her, but I was scared of her reaction.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" She squeaked out. I laughed and nodded yes.

I saw the love in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. I loved how soft her lips were and how perfectly they mold against mine. She sighed, and my tongue found its way in and tangled with hers. It was like a seductive dance.

I slowed the kiss and pulled away opening my eyes. Bella still had her eyes closed and was wearing a blissful face, just as I assumed mine looked right now.

"So," I started. "What did you wish for?" I wondered if I could fulfill her wish since I couldn't give her snow.

"Edward! You _can't _tell anybody what you wished for. If you do, the wish won't come true. You wouldn't want that for me, right?" She asked playfully, fluttering her eyelashes.

My heart stuttered.

Only when Bella does it, does it not seem trashy or awkward.

I coughed, trying to control my emotions.

"Let's get back to the house. I don't want you freezing."

We held hands all the way home and I prayed our wishes came true.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Bella and I shot up. The banging scared the shit out of us.

"Eddie! Get your ass out of bed. It's Christmas!" Emmett bellowed. I looked over at the clock groaning. It was barley seven in the morning.

"Emmett it's too early. Go back to sleep," I said, trying to get comfortable with Bella. We had just found a perfect spot when another voice chimed it.

"Bella... look outside," Alice sang. Bella and I looked at each other in confusion. We got out of bed and moved to the front window. I opened the curtain, and had to blink because it was so...

"Snow!" Bella squealed. There had to be at least four feet of fresh snow and it was still falling. I couldn't believe it. My wish for Bella had come true.

"Yeah, hurry up and get dressed," Alice said. "We're changing plans this year for a special surprise." I turned my head in shock. It was always routine on Christmas day.

"What are we doing first?" I asked hoping it was the snowball fight.

"Snowball fight!" She squealed and danced away to I assume, get dressed.

I whooped and air fisted before turning back to Bella who was still looking at the snow.

"Love, are you ready for your first snow fight?" She nodded eagerly. "Then let's hurry!" We were dressed and gathered with the family in less than five minutes.

Everyone was bundled up and had determined faces displayed. I had a feeling that this game was going to go down in family history.

Dad cleared his throat.

"Since it's a miracle that it snowed, we're changing things up a bit. It's the first game Bella and Jasper will be participating in, and I'm glad that day has finally come.

Instead of every man or woman for themselves, Esme and I decided to split into couples. To make it more interesting, winners gets gloating rights for the year and the losers have to be maids for them for the rest of the day. Nothing outlandish or gross, Emmett," he gave Emmett a look, earning a scoff in return.

I laughed. Emmett would be the one asking for nasty favors.

"That was basically all I had to say. Oh! Definitely no cheating and no ice in the snowballs. Now, the game starts in ten minutes. Go!" And we rushed in different directions to find the perfect spots.

I already knew where Bella and I were setting up fort.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

So far Alice and Jasper, and Mom and Dad, have been knocked out of the game. Alice was extremely pissed off since she wanted to beat Emmett and I. I told her she couldn't beat the best and she gave me the finger.

I had taken Bella to my special hideaway spot that has the perfect view of the clearing. No one had found it yet and it kekpt us hidden from the competition. It was slightly elevated and had tons of snow.

The only sound you could hear was the branches swaying in the wind and the birds chirping. Other than that, it was silent.

Bella and I were crouched behind a snow wall we'd made. We had a few hits that nearly broke it down, but my girl knows how to pack it.

It had been silent for nearly twenty minutes, but I knew that Emmett couldn't keep quiet for long. That would be his downfall in this fight.

I finally heard snow being crushed under footsteps. Bella was about to look and see over the wall, but I told her that I would. I knew my way around these woods better than any one.

I moved silently and stealthy and saw my targets about twenty-five feet away. They couldn't see me and were looking everywhere. They were getting desperate.

I quickly made it back to Bella and started making snowballs motioning for Bella to do the same. They were getting closer and still hadn't seen us.

When they were five feet away I whispered to Bella; telling her to get ready. I held three fingers up and slowly lowered them one by one. Once the last finger went down, the battle started.

We quickly threw the snowballs. I heard curses coming from our targets and after a few minutes, I heard the sweet words of surrender.

"Alright, Fuckward! We give up dammit. Stop firing at us!" Emmett yelled.

We stopped quietly letting out sounds of joy. When Bella smiled the most beautiful smile, I couldn't help myself. I crushed my mouth to hers. She let out a squeak of surprise, and it quickly turned into a moan when I bit her lip and started sucking on it. I groaned when her hands pulled my hair.

Damn that was hot.

I slowed the kiss down after a few minutes. We both were panting and smiling from ear to ear.

"So was this the Christmas you've imagined all this time?" I asked Bella, tucking a hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and my heart dropped. I thought I'd planned it perfectly and wished to the right people. Damn shooting star.

"No. It was better that anything I could have imagined. Thank you, Edward." I took in a much needed breath.

"I'm glad. Now, let's go claim our prize."

We ran back to the front of the house where everyone was waiting. Mom and Dad were sipping something hot on the porch swings. Alice and Jasper were cuddling on the steps, and Emmett and Rosalie were standing next to them. Emmett was pouting and Rosalie just looked pissed off.

What made this scene funny was that most of them still had snow all over them. Bella and I barely had any.

I clapped my hands smiling wickedly.

"Who's ready for what we have planned?" I received groans of protest, causing Bella and I to laugh.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever. Thank you Snow Angels.


	9. Dear Santa

**On the ninth day of Christmas...**

**Third Person**

Christmas day was still a couple weeks away, but time was running out to send Santa Claus letters of the gifts that you want.

That was why the little pixie, Alice, summoned a family meeting. Once her parents, siblings, and friends came into the room, she began her speech.

"As you know, Christmas is just around the corner. I think that all of us should write a letter to Santa," she stated proudly. She wanted the family to spend more time together and do something fun.

Her father and mother had been going though a tough time. Since they have busy schedules, they have not spent time as a family or couple. Being a well known doctor had its downfall. People wanted Dr. Carlisle Cullen for second opinions and to perform their surgeries. Then Esme being a famous Interior Designer had many emails and phone calls coming in daily.

So Alice put her plan into action, hoping it would work.

Emmett scoffed.

"What are you, four years old? Alice you do know Santa-"

He was cut off when his mother, and his secret crush Rosalie, slapped him in the back of the head.

He groaned and mumbled scooting away to avoid a repeat. He knew that he may say something stupid and have to face his repercussions.

"Shut up, fat head! Besides, I'm only ten. I can still write to him, right Mom?" She asked smugly. She knew that when you turn eighteen, Santa can't give you toys anymore; he'll give you practical items or something boring because you're an adult. Yada yada yada. Who wants socks or pens for Christmas?

Esme nodded. "Yes, baby girl you can still write to him. I'll go get the paper and markers." She quickly ran to her design studio. When she walked back to the living room, she had in her arms: paper, glitter glue, markers, glue, tape, scissors, stamps, and envelopes.

She handed each child a few papers, and quickly placed everything down before there was a stampede. She and Carlisle sat on the sofa and watched the children with smiles.

Alice of course was the first one to pick her tools. She grabbed the pink and purple glitter glue pens and markers then made her way to the dinning room table and started her creation. Jasper was not far behind, only bringing one color marker.

They were always inseparable. Nothing could keep them apart for long. Jasper always blushed when Alice would comment on his stunning sapphire blue eyes or the way his blond hair glowed in the sun. Just like his twin sister, Rosalie's did.

Emmett barreled through Edward and Bella, causing her to stumble and Edward to glare at his brother. It wasn't enough that his sister had them making childish cards to an imaginary figure, his brother had to push his girlfriend.

Edward was about to respond, when Bella tugged on his shirt. He looked at her and his faced softened. Her large, brown, expressive eyes were begging him not to start anything. It was an accident and it was bound to happen with her clumsiness.

Bella saw that she stopped him and smiled. She grabbed his hand after grabbing a few markers. They planned to write their Christmas letter together.

Rosalie had seen what had happened, so when she got closer to where Emmett was standing, she smacked the back of his head. He loudly cursed and she raised her hand, threatening to hit again, and he quickly apologized.

Rosalie and Emmett had a weird relationship. They each knew the other had a crush, yet they did nothing to change things. She was a tough cookie and he was a strong cuddly-bear with dimples who had a foul mouth. Bears needed to be tamed, and she was the one that could.

"Are you always that rude?" she quietly hissed.

Emmett looked at her in confusion. "What? I didn't do anything." He didn't know what she was talking about. Bella was always clumsy, he didn't do anything.

"You pushed her, you lug nut!" she responded. He just shrugged in response. With his growing muscles, he could never tell how hard he bumped into people.

"Oh, I did? I didn't even notice. Plus, it was going to happen sooner or later with her clumsy feet. I have no idea how she's is not black and blue all the time."

She shook her head, grabbing a few markers and walked away. Emmett was so thickheaded, and she hoped he would grow out of that some day.

Emmett harrumphed and sat down. He really liked her, but sometimes she just pushed his buttons too many times. As he sat, he thought about what to write. He wondered if his parents were going to actually send them somewhere in the world or just pretend that they had sent them and read the letters themselves.

The latter was most likely. He started writing his letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yeah, I already know that you are 'Santa' so the jig is up. What do I want for Christmas? Hmm I want a whole bunch of video games for my Wii. Dad knows what I like since I caught him playing it once in my room. Don't deny it, Dad._

_I want an autographed football from my favorite team. Dad also knows this._

_I also want five batches of Mom's Famous Chocolate Chip Pecan cookies. Mom, you don't make enough and I'm a growing boy. I _need _all I can eat._

_That's all I can think of right now. If I come up with more, I'll text you._

_Love your favorite son,_

_Emmett._

Emmett happy with what he'd written, folded the paper in thirds and stuffed it into the envelope.

"Alright, I'm done. Later losers," he said as he went up to his room and started up his video game.

The others rolled their eyes, continuing with their work.

Rosalie was done with her letter, as she hadn't asked for much.

_Santa,_

_I'm Rosalie Hale. I've been somewhat of a good girl this year, so I know their will not be any rocks in my stockings._

_What I want for Christmas is make-up, clothes in fashion including matching shoes, and subscriptions to my favorite magazines. I will be really upset if I don't get what I want. Make it happen ._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosalie Hale_

It was short and right to the point, just the way she liked it. Of course she was lying. If Santa didn't bring the goods, she could always use Mommy and Daddy Dearest's credit cards. It's not like they'll notice. They're too busy cruising over the Caribbean. It was only her and Jasper at home, so the Cullen's invited them over. They were considered their own family rather than their own flesh and blood.

After adding the finishing touch to the envelope, she sat herself back on the sofa and resumed reading the newest magazine from _Vogue_.

Jasper tried to peek at what Alice was writing, but she kept moving her paper away more to the right each time. It was frustrating. He wanted to know what to get her. She was too darn picky and had a tendency to return things.

He sighed, continuing his letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't really want much this year, so the elves don't have to worry about me._

_What I really want is Alice Cullen as my girlfriend. I know she flirts a lot with me, but I get all shy and blush as red a tomato._

_Can you _please_ give me the courage to ask her? I don't want to lose her so early. I know she is my soul mate._

_Hopefully,_

_Jasper Hale_

Jasper crossed his legs and fingers in hope that the big guy gets his letter and grants his wish.

While Jasper was concentrating on his letter, Alice added a last detail to hers.

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus,_

_I'm Alice Cullen, but I'm sure you already knew who I was. I'm going to keep it simple this year. All I want is a happy Christmas. No fighting because someone is not listening. My brothers actually listening to my parents and being nice to me like they used to would make Christmas so much better._

_I still don't get _why _brothers and sisters can't get along. It's stupid and annoying._

_Whoops! Off track. Anyways, and I want for my parents to be able to take a second honeymoon to reconnect. I know they haven't spent time together and I really want them to stay together._

_And one last thing... Do you know Jasper Hale? He's really cute with blond curly hair and the deepest blue eyes that I've ever seen. He's really beautiful and hopefully one day I can call him mine. So what I'm asking for is for you to give him the courage to _really _talk to me and make a move if he likes me. I know that I come on strong sometimes. I only do it to help him talk to me, but nothing happens._

_Please help,_

_Alice Cullen_

_P.S- Just a teeny tiny thing. Can I have that huge make-up kit from Macy's?_

Alice sighed as she folded her letter. She hoped that Santa came through for her parents. They really needed a vacation.

She stuffed the envelope and decorated it with swirls, reindeer, and snow falling all over. When she was done, she joined Rosalie on the couch to talk about the newest fashion trends.

The only ones left were Edward and Bella. They had to think things through for the prefect letter since they can only send one.

It was decided that Bella would dictate what to write and Edward would write it down since he had the best handwriting. It was as if he was born in the early 1900s and had taken a lesson in Calligraphy.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_This is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. We decided to save paper and write what we want in the same letter. It's going to the same place, so it'd be stupid to not think of that. Plus it helps save a tree._

_Yes, we are the president and vice president of the Recycle Club. We take recycling pretty seriously. We want there to be a world where our kids can breathe in the fresh air and not cough because of people today not doing the right thing._

_Sorry, off track._

_What we want is for our family, friends, and the whole world to learn to recycle. That would be really awesome._

_**Smaller wants: **Bella would like a few new books to read, another journal to write in, and for Alice not to play 'Bella Barbie' with her anymore._

_What I would like is more composing paper to write music, a lock on my door to keep Emmett out of my room, and a Fender guitar. The "Eric Clapton Stratocaster Maple Fretboard in black. I want to rock out like Pete Townshend from The Who._

_We really hope you make our Christmas list come true, but understand if you can't. Just the world recycling will be enough for us._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Edward and Bella_

Once Edward finished writing, he passed it to Bella for inspection. She smiled when she finished reading.

"It's perfect, Edward." Bella said happily. Edward really did have beautiful penmanship. All she had was chicken scratch. It was a shame since she was a girl.

Edward slightly blushed. He never blushes, but one compliment from Bella gets him red in the face.

"Should we decorate it?" He asked. They did use a red paper, but it still looked plain.

"I don't know. Oh! We could draw snowmen and candy canes and snowflakes," Bella rambled. Edward just smiled listening to her and wrote down her suggestions on another sheet of paper. She always did come up with great ideas.

They ended up drawing snowmen in the corners of the letter and everything else on the envelope.

Esme noticed that Edward and Bella were almost finished, and started putting stamps on the envelopes that were ready. She and Carlisle had already planned for the children to write letters, but their little Alice had beat them to the suggestion.

Esme told Carlisle to bring Emmett down and to get dressed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Edward, Bella are you guys almost done?" Esme called out. They nodded. "Good. Bring it here so I can put a stamp on it. I want all of us to get dressed. We'll be leaving in a few minutes.

Everyone looked at Esme curiously, but followed directions. They were all in the large Suburban minutes later.

Emmett and Alice kept asking where they were going, but their parents wouldn't answer. She told them to sit back and enjoy the ride. They sat back and pouted the whole way.

When they were around the corner from their destination, the gang started yelling and squealing in excitement. They were going to the Santa Headquarters. Even though Emmett and Edward knew that Santa wasn't real, they couldn't fight the excitement and wouldn't disappoint their family with their negativity.

As soon as Carlisle parked the car, the doors flew open and everyone jumped out.

Esme led the way to the giant red mailbox. It was just about five feet high and had gold trim and a gold handle. She gave the letters back to each writer so they could put them into the mailbox.

One by one they went as Esme took a picture. The pictures would go into their holiday albums. When Emmett first pulled the handle, Christmas music started playing, causing him to let go. He slowly reopened it and heard a few lines from the song 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. He started to sing along when his sister pushed him out of the way.

He stuck his tongue out when she wasn't looking.

When all the letters had been mailed, they went and took pictures with Santa and his elves. Emmett of course, made crazy faces each time the camera clicked. Fed up with that, Rosalie stepped on his foot and told him to stop and smile.

He begrudgingly did.

To celebrate the wonderful family outing, they drove to the local cafe for the best hot chocolate Seattle has to offer.

That was the best way to end the day in Christmas spirit. Alice smiled happily, thinking how wonderful her plan was.


	10. Rule of Winter 528

**On the tenth day of Christmas...**

**JPOV**

A couple hours till lunch and it was finally starting to snow at Forks High. Everyone, including the teachers, were hoping that it'll snow so much, we'd be able to start our Christmas vacation early. There were still a few days till it actually started.

Right now, the history teacher Mr. Jones, was getting frustrated since half the class was so enraptured with the heavily falling snow. Even I had started to stare out the window, and the teacher usually had my full attention since this was my favorite class.

I guess Christmas fever had gone up a notch.

Suddenly there was a loud whistle making everyone face the front. Mr. Jones was red in the face and taking heaving breaths. Damn, I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before.

He took a deep breath before talking.

"If you'll listen to what I have to say and write down the homework," he paused as if he had a hard time finishing the sentence, "I'll release the class ten minutes early due to the snow."

The class erupted in cheers for a few seconds and took Mr. Jones seriously. True to his word, he let us out fifteen minutes later and whole class ran out. I strolled behind them, tugging on my warm jacket. No need to get sick during the holidays.

When I pushed open the door and stepped outside, I was in awe of the snow. It was like a Thomas Kinkade picture only with teens running all over the place threatening each other with snowballs.

The way the snow swirled in the sky before making the journey down, it was mesmerizing. It was so pure outside. You never get to see Forks like this. It's not that common since it mostly rains, but it's really freakin' awesome when it does.

I was about to step onto the sidewalk when suddenly I was hit in the ass with something fucking cold. I gasped and held onto the railing before I could fall.

Once I was stable, I quickly turned around to see the damage. There was a big wet spot on the left side of my butt. Just great. At least no one will think I pissed in my pants.

I turned again to face the culprit only to freeze in shock. There was my little pixie wearing a devious grin and tossing a snowball back and forth between her hands.

I pointed at her in question and she nodded smugly. She knew I didn't like snowballs since my best friend, Emmett, likes to pummel me till I'm blue and on the edge of getting hypothermia.

I frowned and let out a growl and stalked across the school yard. When she saw me coming, her eyes widened and she squealed before turning around and running. Oh no my darling, you won't get away, I thought darkly.

I increased my pace, being cautious of ice patches. By now I was in the far corner of the yard, nearly to the parking lot. Where did she go? I had only looked down for a second when I started to slip. I fell with a hard thud.

Fuck. That really hurt.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice scream. She ran from wherever she was hiding and was frantically checking over my body. I didn't have any cuts, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be sore in the morning.

I must've been lost in my thoughts or I have a slight concussion, when Alice started yelling in my face.

"Jasper do you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" She shoved three fingers too close to my face, causing me to move my head.

"Darlin', I'm fine. Now will you get your hand out of my face? You're starting to make me dizzy." I closed my eyes, trying to stop the sensation.

She yanked her hand back and sat down. When she wasn't paying attention, I started gathering a handful of snow. It was as good a time as any to get payback.

I flicked the snow at her, and she gasped in surprise.

"Jasper Hale! How _dare _you get back at me when I'm trying to comfo-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when I crashed my mouth to hers. She was just too irresistible. I cradled her head with both hands, deepening the kiss. I tugged on her bottom lip, causing her to moan.

Just as I was about to lay us down, snowballs were suddenly flying at us. I rolled Alice over, protecting her from the onslaught.

"Hey Romeo, stop macking on my sister!" Emmett yelled. I groaned as Alice giggled.

"I really hate your brother," I mumbled into her neck. She shivered. "Let's get off the ground before you get sick." I pulled us up and started wiping the snow off our clothes.

We turned around and saw the gang. Emmett was smiling cheekily with Rosalie holding a snowball in her hands, while Edward was holding Bella from behind.

"Who threw the damn snowballs?" I asked angrily. I hated snow and hated getting interrupted when I'm with Alice.

They all held their hands out. Some holding snowballs, others showing the evidence of snow. I shook my head.

"Why?" Alice asked as we started moving towards them.

Edward coughed. "Umm... any longer and you'd need a room, and I don't need that visual of my sister either." He shuddered and Bella laughed.

"Hey! We were not that bad. My sister and Emmett are _way _worse than what Alice and I just did." They were basically dry humping. There were things that siblings didn't need to see. Ever.

Emmett and Rose just shrugged, not even bothering to deny it.

* * *

We ended up playing in the snow for another hour before Principal Gibson declared it a snow day and that school will resume when the streets are cleared.

Plans were made soon after to go to the Cullen's house and hang out till the weather cleared.

After picking up a bag of clothes in case I got stuck there, I make it to the house in forty minutes. I let myself in, dropping my bag near the door. It felt fucking awesome inside.

I heard voices and followed the sound to the living room. The gang was gathered around the large coffee table eating snacks.

"Hey! About time you got here," Alice greeted, kissing me softly on the lips. She pulled me to the spot she'd been sitting at and we sat down.

"So for snow day traditions, let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice squealed. We all groaned. "Hey now! It's a fun game," she said defensively.

"Not when you want to play it every single time we're stuck at home," Edward said, running his hands through his hair. What I saw next surprised the hell out of me.

Bella trailed her fingers slowly up and down Edward's arm. He gulped.

"I love to play Truth or Dare. Are you saying that you wouldn't play if I played?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. I knew how the guy felt right now. Alice used to do that _a lot _before we started dating. Sneaky pixie.

"Y-yeah I'll play with you.. with you all," he stuttered out, blushing. It's the first time I've ever seen him do that. Bella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wanna go first. Is that okay, Alice?" Bella asked shyly. She knew how much Alice loves picking out the first dare.

Alice mulled it over and nodded. That's my girl. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh Bellsy," Emmett scoffed. "Bring it on."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Fine. I dare you to go outside... and stuff snow down your pants."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "That's it. No problem." He got up and walked to the door. We followed him outside.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before bending over to grab a handful of snow. Just as he was about to pour it down his pants Bella spoke up.

"Emmett, I wasn't talking about _those _pants," she said wickedly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Karma is a pain the ass huh? This is what you get for barging into Edward's room when we're in there." She said heatedly. Damn... don't piss off the girl.

Edward hugged her and smiled. "That's my girl. Hurry up, Emmett. It's freezing balls out here." When he said that, everyone except Emmett cracked up laughing.

"Ugh, shut up, Fuckward." He stuck his snow filled hands down his boxers. "Ah fuck! Dammit Bella! I'm _so _going to get you back." He started jumping around, trying to make the snow fall down his pants.

"Now you know how blue balls feel," Edward said smugly.

Rosalie rushed to help Emmett empty his boxers before joining the rest inside. After Emmett changed into some dry clothes, he came back looking mischievous.

He rubbed his hands together, looking around the group searching for the next victim. It was starting to near the three minute mark when my sister lost her patience.

"Hurry the fuck up, Emmett or we're going to skip your turn," she huffed crossing her arms.

"Okay... Alice truth or dare?" I looked down at her, wondering what she would choose. She always surprised me.

"Dare." She answered confidently. Emmett grinned.

"Excellent. I dare you to drink the concoction that I make in the kitchen." With that he ran to make whatever he's going to force my darlin' to drink.

"Dammit," I heard her mutter. "I should've known better than to pick dare with Emmett. He always picks the grossest things." I kissed her on the head, silently agreeing.

Emmett came back a few minutes later carrying a gross looking orange drink and placed it in front of Alice.

She looked at it warily. "What the heck is this?"

It's 'Emmett's Secret Surprise Slurpy'. You have to drink half of it in three minutes." She gaped at him, then narrowed her eyes into slits.

She bravely grabbed the glass and waited for someone to start the clock. When Bella nodded, Alice brought the cup to her mouth and started drinking. I was expecting her to take sips but she straight on guzzled that shit. More than half the glass too.

She shuddered placing the glass back down looking up at Emmett. He was gaping at her in shock.

"I can't believe you drank eggs, mayonnaise, mustard, Tabasco sauce, salad dressing-"

He was cut off when Alice shot up, running out of the room with a very green face. I rushed to follow her only to find the door locked. I heard her retching into the toilet.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked through the door. I heard a groan in response. "Can you open the door for me?" There was silence till I heard the click.

I slowly opened the door to find her hunched over the toilet. Looking around the bathroom, I grabbed the hand towel wetting it with water to wipe her face.

"I am _so _going to kill Emmett," she muttered hoarsely. I nodded in agreement. That shit was fucked up. I was going to get him back.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll get him back." She was good to go ten minutes later. When we entered the living room, we saw everyone glaring at a pouting Emmett.

Rose and Bella asked her how she was feeling. She said she was okay and wanted to continue the game.

"Edward, truth or dare?" He quickly answered with truth. "Hmm... Is it true that you and Bella were making out in the gym when Coach Muller walked it?"

Bella immediately blushed and Edward glared at Alice, reluctantly answering yes. Wow, I never knew that.

"Go Eddie!" Emmett yelled out. "Never knew you had it in you, bro. I'd always thought you were too much of a prude to do anything on campus," he said nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward growled out. Suddenly he had a wicked grin on his face. "Emmett, truth or dare? Or are you too chicken to do anything?"

"Dare," Emmett said smugly

"R.O.W #528," Edward said gleefully. Oh snap, he's out for blood.

"What the fuck is that Edward?"Emmett asked angrily. Ooh he didn't know. I struggled to hold in my laughter.

R.O.W #528 is really 'Rule of Winter: Don't lick flag poles, street signs, mailboxes, or playground equipment. You may dare a friend to do so, but do not attempt this feat yourself.

Now that I think of it, Emmett wasn't around when we made up the rules. He was hanging out with his football friends at one of their houses. Edward and I were at Mulberry Hill sledding down the hill when we'd seen a commotion at the the playground.

Jonathan Hills' tongue was stuck to the basketball pole. He'd been dared and the idiot thought that it really couldn't happen in real life. That if he stuck his tongue to something cold, it wouldn't get stuck. He learned his lesson the hard, cold way.

It took medics at least an hour to release him. Late that night, we made up a book of winter rules full of what not to do. We actually didn't have _that _many, so we made up high and low numbers for titles. We were nerds and that was the most exciting thing we did at the age of thirteen.

"Emmett I dare you to lick Dad's military flag pole." Edward said.

Emmett scoffed again. Dude never learns his lesson. "Really that's it? You and Bella suck at dares."

Minutes later, we are all gathered around the empty flag pole. Edward looked at Emmett crossing his arms.

"What are you waiting for? Get to it." I saw a flicker of hesitation pass through Emmett's eyes before it was gone. All that was left is determination. Emmett walked to the pole and looked at it, trying to find a good spot. When he finally found one, he stuck his tongue out and licked the pole, only to freeze.

I turned to Edward and saw that he was trying to hold in his chuckles.

Emmett tried to pull away, but he was stuck and starting to pull harder. He groaned in pain, then let out a growl which I assumed was towards Edward.

"Emmett, when are you going to learn to shut you damn mouth up?" my sister angrily spoke. "Every single time you get too damn cocky, you get yourself into trouble. What am I going to do with you," she said starting on a rant and walking away.

Alice sighed walking into the house. "I'll call Dad and tell him to bring help."

Bella brought Emmett a chair so he could sit instead of stand for the long wait. He grunted and sat down.

I finally couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing. Edward joined in too.

It hit me when I was laughing, that we'd each gotten back at Emmett for teasing and messing with us. He'd finally just pushed us too far with his pranking. We could only go so far.

I walked up to Emmett and waited for him to look up. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ain't Karma a pain in the ass?" I told him. I laughed and walked inside the house.

What a _great_ way to start the holidays.

* * *

**A/N: I feel the need to say: Please do not try this at home.**

**:)**


	11. I Was Caught Kissing Santa

**On the eleventh day of Christmas...**

**BPOV**

I just finished sprinkling the last piece of tinsel on the tree, and stepped back to look at the finished project.

The tree was six feet tall with multicolored lights strung all over. Beautiful decorations that my mother passed had down to me, colored balls both big and small, red bows placed strategically, traditional candy canes, and the silver tinsel.

I sighed. It almost looked like the tree I had growing up, but more modern.

"Mommy, are you crying," my seven year old asked. I looked at her in shock.

"What? No... I'm not crying. Why would you think I was crying?" I asked. She got up and wiped gently under my eye, showing me the wet spot on her finger. Wow, I wasn't aware that I was crying.

"Sorry, Baby. I didn't know. I was just thinking about when I was your age and how the tree looked back then. This one was brings back memories." I hugged her to me and she reciprocated.

"I miss Nana too, Mommy." I held in a sob. She always knew how I was feeling.

smile. "Alright, lets get to it."

I wiped the rest of the tears away and straightened my clothes.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the sadness. What do you say to making some 'Snow Ball' cookies and surprising your Daddy for dinner?" I glanced at her and saw her smile. "Alright, lets get to it."

* * *

I always enjoyed baking with my daughter. I get to teach her things that she'll know and appreciate when she's older. I wanted to make her childhood the happiest it could be.

Edward and I still can't believe that she's turning eight this May. It felt like it was only yesterday that we were changing her diapers and waking up at three in the morning for feedings. I miss that and think that I'm suffering from 'Empty Womb Syndrome'. I'll most likely ask Edward for another baby.

Sofia was a surprise to us all.

It was a couple weeks after the honeymoon when I started getting really sick. I was tired all the time, threw up many times a day, and sometimes I could only keep water down. Of course Edward thought the worse and practically dragged me to the ER and to his father.

Imagine our surprise when he told us I was pregnant. I had been on birth control the whole time. I mentioned to Carlisle that I had been regularly taking my birth control pills and I was worried that the pills would harm the baby.

He reassured me that its common that women get pregnant while on birth control. It's most likely the pills would not cause any side affects for the baby. To stop Edward and I from worrying, he performed an ultrasound and we heard the fast heart beating of our child.

I turned to Edward. He had tears in his eyes and was smiling. Suddenly our eyes connected, love pouring from us both. It was one of our happiest moments.

I was brought back to the present when white flour exploded in my face. Once the dust settled, I saw Sofia holding the bag of flour and looking incredibly guilty. Even though the kitchen was now a mess, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. It was so priceless.

"Mommy, I'm _really _sorry. I didn't know it was open!" She exclaimed nervously.

"Sofia!" I yelled. She couldn't hear me over her rambling.

"Honey, it's fine. I did that too when I was your age. Nana made me clean the _whole _kitchen by myself," she looked at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. "It's true. But you're lucky. I'm going to help you out."

We finished cleaning the flour in a few minutes then finished mixing the rest ingredients. Now was the fun part. I demonstrated how to roll the dough into two inch balls and make sure there was enough pecans in there. She kept making them bigger, but it was alright. Once the cookies were in the oven, we sat down in the living room and relaxed.

Twenty minutes later the timer went off. Sofia stayed in the living room watching "Frosty the Snowman" while I pulled the cookies out of the oven. The kitchen smelled delicious and was already starting to smell like Christmas.

I glanced at the clock, a quarter till six, almost time for Edward to arrive home.

"Hey, Sofia? What do you want for dinner?" I called out.

"Chicken nuggets!"

I laughed. I should've known. Just like her father, she is a creature of habit. They loved eating their favorites every time they can.

I put the nuggets in the oven, peeled the potatoes, and got the water boiling for the macaroni.

Dinner was just about done when I heard keys in the door. Sofia squealed as the door opened. I shook my head. She was such a 'Daddy's Girl'. Edward didn't stand a chance when she was born.

I washed my hands and followed the sound of laughter and squeals. Just around the corner I found Edward tickling Sofia on the floor. When he noticed my presence, he looked up sending me a wink.

I smiled, sighing. That man can still buckle my knees with just a smile.

"Dinners done," I yelled above the loud laughter. Once I said that, it was silent before they ran past me into the kitchen. They must've been hungry.

Dinner was quiet, the only sounds you could hear was the forks sliding against the plate and Edward's small moans of content.

"Mommy?" Sofia asked softly. I turned to her curiously. "Will Santa stop by our house?"

She looked so sad when she asked the question.

"Of course he will, Sweetie. What would make you think he won't?" I looked at Edward and he just shrugged.

"We don't have a fireplace for him to squeeze through." _Oh that_.

I waited till she was looking at me. "I can guarantee you that Santa _will _stop by tonight. So don't worry." I looked at Edward and he nodded.

Tonight was going to be great!

* * *

**Christmas Morning 2:36am**

We waited till Sofia was sleeping soundly before getting dressed and bringing the presents to put under the tree.

Since we were teens, Edward and I had made our own... unique tradition. Whenever I stayed the night at his family's house on Christmas Eve, we'd wait before sneaking downstairs. Edward would dress as Santa and I'd have my best dress on with my favorite heels; my black and white sling backs with the bow on the top.

After our Christmas kiss, we'd take a picture and put it in our Christmas album. No one knew, and that made it special.

We tiptoed down the stairs avoiding the creaky step, and finally made it to the ground. Edward carried the big, red bag to the Christmas tree and started placing the presents underneath.

I went to the kitchen to grab a few chocolate chip cookies and small glass of milk placed them on the table near the tree.

We stood there for a minute admiring our work. The Christmas tree looked beautiful lit up and filled with presents underneath. I looked around the room trying to find the perfect spot. I found it just slightly in front of the stockings but still close enough to the tree. I stood in spot while Edward set up the tripod. We took a few pictures before checking the camera.

"Hmm I think you're finally getting better at placing the presents, Santa." I whispered in his ear, making his breath hitch.

"Is that so?" he asked caressing my cheek.

I was too focused on the sensation and the way his face was moving closer. The way his tongue was teasing my lips before entering and tangling with mine. The way it sent my heart flying each time... to notice the squeaky step had been stepped on.

"Mommy, why are you kissing Santa?" Sofia asked groggily. I froze, as did Edward. We slowly separated and turned to face her. I was panicking. What the hell was I supposed to tell her?

"You're dreaming!" I blurted out. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I threw my hands up. What was I supposed to say.

_Sofia, your Daddy is Santa and I wanted a big kiss? _Ugh no.

"I'm dreaming? Like sleep walking?" she asked

I nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Now Santa is going to put you back to sleep so you can wake up the real way. If you go to sleep faster, you'll get your presents that Santa brought you," I said pointing to the tree.

Her eyes widened before running to Edward and pulling him up the stairs.

Oh shit... that _just _barely worked. If it had been my mom in my place, she'd have said, "_None of your business. Now leave the room." _My mom was a riot.

I sat down on the couch, suddenly tired. I must've fallen asleep because I felt myself being carried. I opened my eyes seeing Edward.

"So you couldn't wait for Santa to bring your gift to you?" he said huskily. His green eyes darkening with lust.

I gulped. This was one hell of a wake up call.

"I-I'm sorry?" I squeaked.

He chuckled and entering our bedroom.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked. I couldn't speak I barely managed to nod.

He kicked the door closed and showed me how very good I'd been this year.


	12. Christmas Wishes

**On the twelfth day of Christmas...**

**EPOV Dec. 23, 2010**

"Get the fuck off me, you giant gorilla!" I yelled. Well it came out more like a grunt seeing as I was being sat on by my giant of a brother, Emmett.

Bella and I had just arrived from the airport. We'd been on the airplane for nearly eighteen hours. We had been in Paris for the first part of our Christmas vacation from college.

I had planned to propose to her when we had been at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but of course I have the worse fucking luck in the whole damn world. Just as I was about to kneel down, some other douche bag does it first! C'mon, I was here first. I watched in envy as Bella watched, longingly. It nearly stopped my heart.

The guy was saying words in French and she had tears sliding down her face, smiling. That was suppose to be us; except I don't know a damn word in French.

When they were embracing, Bella sighed. I had to make it better than that. On the flight back to my family, I thought of a plan. I couldn't wait to start planning with my pixie sister, Alice.

After the long flight we just wanted to go to my room and sleep for a long time. Emmett didn't agree.

"No. I will not get off of you until you tell me that you missed me." Emmett said, letting more of his weight onto me. _Fuck_. I'm going to be sore.

"Dammit! Fine, I missed you. Now get off!" I grunted, trying to push him off of me. I guess it's good that he's this sturdy since he plays in the NFL.

"Ha, I knew you did," he said smugly, reaching down and giving me a wet willy. Ugh! I couldn't even move away from him.

"Emmett! Get your ass off your brother and come help me with _your_ daughter!" Rosalie screeched. I held in a snicker. She gets so much bitchier when she's pregnant. I feel bad for Emmett, but then I remembered how he tackled me to the floor once I'd walked through the doorway.

"Why is she _my_ daughter? We made her together."

"Not when she's acting like a major brat. Seriously, Em. Hurry and help me. I can't feel or see my feet and my back hurts," she whined.

"Okay," he said sadly. A snicker finally came out and he kicked me in the shin before running away. Fucker.

I felt fingers running through my hair and looked up. Bella smiled at me lovingly and nodded towards the stairs. She helped me up and I went to grab the bags. She tried to help with them, but I gently swatted her hands away. She rolled her eyes making her way up the stairs. Not a bad sight to see.

As if she knew I was looking, she added an extra sway to her hips as she walked up the stairs. I groaned and heard her laugh. I scowled on my way up the stairs. Darn tease.

After changing and brushing our teeth, we immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Dec 24, 2010**

I woke up, stretching my aching limbs. I was going to kill Emmett for that torture. I slowly turned to my side and saw Bella sleeping peacefully.

When she was sleeping, she didn't have any worries that she has to think about. So when we're home in Hartford, CT, I make sure she gets as such sleep as she can; even if it takes away my time with her.

I slid my fingers back and forth on her cheek causing her to sigh and mumble words that I couldn't decipher. How to wake her up? I grinned wickedly.

Slowly, I moved my fingers from her cheek, down her neck, and to her breast. I smiled, circling her nipple till it pebbled up. I like knowing that even in her sleep, she still responds to my touch.

Moving from her breast, I slide my fingers down her stomach to her mound. Feeling the bare skin makes me moan and my morning wood harder. Finally, I enter the promise land.

I gently ease my middle finger in, moving slowly to get her alert. After a few circles, I felt the thick, heady moisture surround my finger. I moved my finger in more, moving faster.

Bella moaned, her hips trying to gain more friction. I gave it to her. I ducked my head, licking and flicking her clit. She gasped, trying to sit up. Using my free hand, I held her hips down.

Her brown eyes met mine in shock. I winked and gently tugged on her clit making her eyes widen before she fell back against the mattress. Flicking my tongue faster, I moved my fingers quicker as well, feeling her walls tighten around them.

I groaned. It made me think about what other parts she tightens around. When she moan loudly, I stopped. She shot up looking irritated. I smirked.

"Why the hell did you stop?" she hissed.

"Well," I drawled. "I kind of figured that you didn't want the whole house to know what we're doing this fine morning. I'm all up for them knowing. At least they won't bug us," I said moving to kiss her. She held her hands on my chest stopping me from moving forward.

I frowned, turning to look at her. She was blushing with wide eyes.

"I got loud?" she squeaked out. I laughed. "Edward! It's _not _funny! It's fine at home, not with your family around." She groaned covering her face with her arm.

"Don't hide your face from me." I said sternly. I moved her arms. I looked into her eyes.

"I like knowing that what I'm doing is turning you on. Like when I do this," I said pinching her nipple making her gasp. "I know I'm doing something right."

"Y-yeah s-s-sure," she stuttered.

I reentered my finger and continued where I'd left off, quickly making her orgasm.

* * *

We spent the day with my family getting things ready for tomorrow. The girls were baking like crazy and you had to be a complete idiot to go into the kitchen. They would hurt you if you ruined their routine or send you out in the cold on some ridiculous errand.

Doesn't seem like much going to the store, but this town gets crazy when you try to buy things at the last minute. I tried to sneak a piece of turkey before last years Thanksgiving dinner, Mom caught me and sent me to the store for cranberry sauce. I thought that it would be easy and I'd be back home in minutes. Turns out, I was dead fucking wrong.

It was almost chaotic entering the super market. People flying down aisles, fighting over the last bottle of water, and rushing out of the store. It was crazy and I didn't like it one bit. I rushed straight to the canned food aisle looking for the cranberry sauce that Mom always gets.

I had found it, but it was the last one. Just as I'd gotten it in my hands, I was hit in the head. I'd growled and turned around to find an angry grandma scowling, waving her cane at me. I'd just shrugged my shoulders and ran to the register to avoid being hit with the damn cane again.

I had learned my lesson. This year I waited till they were finished baking before motioning Alice to come out without anyone noticing she was missing.

She looked at me curiously. I grabbed her hand dragging her to Dad's study. I told her what happened in Paris. Once I said I wanted to propose to Bella, she started squealing and I had to quickly cover her mouth with my hand, giving her a dark look. She smiled sheepishly when I let her go.

When she calmed down, I told her my plan for tonight. She listened with rapt attention and nodded when I asked her for help. After she left, I sighed in relief. I hoped that when I leave, I leave with a fiancé.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 11:50 pm**

My hands were shaking as I waited for Bella to come downstairs to the living room. I hid slightly in the corner to see if she'd followed the clues I had left for her, but mostly just to see her reaction once she got to the tree.

I'd had a special ornament made. It was a silver star with intricate designs with baby blue stones on the points and outlining the inner star. In the middle of the star was the inscription "_Will you marry me?_" and the year dangling on the bottom.

Next to it I'd set the velveteen box that held the white gold engagement ring I'd gotten for her. It was a three carat diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side. There were a few smaller ones on the sides. It was gorgeous and perfect for my Bella.

I glanced at my watch seeing it was 11:54pm. The plan was to propose just before midnight to make it more romantic. I was about to text Alice when I heard careful steps coming down the stairs.

Bella entered the room, looking down at her hand. Presumably at the note I had left her. She looked around the room before walking over to the tree and gasping.

That's when I made my appearance.

I walked slowly towards her before kneeling down on one knee. She gasped again when she noticed my position.

"Bella Swan, we've grown up together and ever since I was eight years old, I've known that I was madly in love with you. You've helped me become a better man that I could ever managed to be. You put up with my tantrums and brooding moments. I want to have kids with you and grow old and gray. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was shaking as I asked her the most important question I've ever asked. I took a deep breath and looked up again to see tears running down her face, over her bright smile.

"Yes, I will marry you," she gasped, kneeling down before crashing her lips to mine. We fell backwards giggling, but never removing our lips from each other.

Suddenly we heard clapping and loud yells. We turned to the doorway and saw my family wearing matching smiles on their faces. I looked at Alice, shaking my head. I should've known she couldn't keep a secret.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered into Bella's ear. She hugged my tightly before saying the same.

This was the best Christmas ever and I can't wait until New Year's to _really _celebrate our engagement.

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a HUGE thanks to maxandmo and sjAimee for their help in making these chapters I've written soo much better. I couldn't have done it without them. Also, thanks to lazykate for giving me inspiration for chapter 7. Her love for Chevy Chase and Carlisle made inspiration strike. So thank you.**

**A small fic rec, maxandmo's "Agent 00hot", where I'm also a character! It's an awesome story that keeps you laughing and reading till the end. I believe there is one chapter left.**

**And lazykate's and brits23 "Dirty Little Secrets", it'a little bit E/B and a little bit B/C and it keeps me on the edge of my seat... ESPECIALLY the lastest chapter. I hope the next update comes soon *hiny hint***

**Thank you for reading and happy holidays.**


	13. Voting

**A/N: Voting! The time has come to where you can vote for your favorite story in the Twi Girls Next Door "12 Days of Christmas Challenge".**

**

* * *

**

**http: / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / u/ 2587477/ TwiGirls_12_Days_Of_Christmas# - **

* * *

**there's the link, just remove the dot and spaces. Vote in the poll if you liked my story or the other entries. Others can be found at the bottom of their page in the community.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you had an awesome Christmas and have an Happy New Years.**


End file.
